


Phoenix Rising

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Business, Business to Pleasure, Businessman Gabriel, Childhood Trauma, Control Issues, Dogs, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Except for Oral Sex, Family Drama, Family Issues, Forced Prostitution, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, From Sex to Love, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Gabriel has a mouth on him, Gabriel is Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a Softie, Hand Jobs, Healing, Heat Complications, Heats, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, It's a love story, Language, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Emergency, Memories, Mild Language, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Personal Growth, Poor Sam Winchester, Prostitute Gabriel (Supernatural), Prostitute Sam Winchester, Prostitution, Rags to Riches, Rape is Not Sam/Gabriel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rich Gabriel (Supernatural), Sex, Sex Repulsed Gabriel, Slow Burn, Success, Surrogacy, Surrogate Gabriel, Tags May Change, That's okay, Trauma, Trust Issues, briefly, gray areas, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: A riches to rags back to riches story. Gabriel Novak is an omega who has spent the last twelve years scraping a life together off the streets after his rich family disowns him and leaves him homeless. He spends those years prostituting himself until he gets a better offer, to become a surrogate for his former fiancée. Things start to spiral out of control, but he manages to get through and get paid, making more money than they agreed upon as the wife of the house wants him gone for good. For six million, Gabriel would stay way out of touch with anyone.He moves to a new city, far away from his sordid past and terrible family, starts new life for himself. He betters himself, finishing high school, going to college, and entering the world of the rich in his city. With investments and some risk taking, he grows a fortune faster than most. However, city life is starting to annoy him so he settled down in Lawrence, Kansas. And one night the successful omega happens to wander into an elite club that is taking some risks of its own. Here he meets an alpha prostitute who catches far more than his eye, a one, very down on his luck, Sam Winchester.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel Novak was physically the way most alphas liked their omegas: small, slender, all the right bits perky and welcoming. However, his mouth and attitude were not what alphas preferred: rebellious, mouthy, determined, and protective of himself. It was probably this combination that saw to it that he was disowned by his family and kicked to the streets to fend for himself after he failed to graduate from high school. It wasn’t that he wasn’t smart, he was probably too smart for his own good, and he realized they were setting him up to be married off once he did graduate and so he failed on purpose. When he failed, the match failed. The other family didn’t want an omega that would dishonor them by passing on the dumb gene to any future pups.

He wasn’t on the streets long before someone approached him about having sex for money. He figured he might as well. He needed income somehow, a former rich kid with not many opportunities. If only he had graduated that damn high school, only for the diploma, not that marriage he never would have agreed to.

Years passed and Gabriel found himself almost thirty, still selling himself in dark alleyways and street corners. He had a few close calls under his belt. He had learned to be wary of alphas, especially those that traveled in groups and promised lots of money after the fact. He learned to demand money first, protection second, and then he’d perform whatever lewd act they wanted. It was a hard knock life and he was getting tired. As he got older, the less nice clients he had, when out of the blue, he was approached by the alpha he had been almost engaged to all those years ago. 

“Gabriel?”

“Well, fuck me, if it isn’t Baldur Kalvinson.” Gabriel drawled. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable seeing the guy, he hadn’t been awful, he just hadn’t fit into Gabriel’s plans.

“I thought that was you.” Baldur rubbed the back of his neck. So maybe Gabriel was dressed like the whore that he was… c’est la vie.

“It’s me.”

“I have a proposal for you.”

“Because that went so well last time?” Gabriel’s eyebrows quirked you.

“Come on, Gabe, this isn’t easy for me, you know, being down here.”

“You came looking for me.” Gabriel frowned. “Why?”

“Kali can’t have pups.”

“So?”

“So, you can, and we will pay a lot if you would have ours. We just want one. We’ll leave you alone after if you leave us alone too. We just want a pup.”

“How much are we talking?” Gabriel’s eyes darted over Baldur’s expensive suit.

“A million.” Geez. This guy was talking dollars and Gabriel was more than interested. 

“Fucking hell. Why so much?” Gabriel regarded Baldur with fierce suspicion. If his family hadn’t done a good enough job of teaching him that nothing good came for free, the streets had gone above and beyond. 

“Well, I can’t have either of our families knowing it’s you who is the surrogate, now can I?” Baldur smirked.

“What does the wife think?”

“Kali?” Baldur sighed. “She’s just pissed she can’t have the pup herself. We’re not sure why, the doctors are confused. It might just be the combination of us. We’re not exactly a calm couple.” He smirked. “Fire and gasoline, passion is both of our middle names.” Gabriel snorted. Happy couples drove him nuts.

“What’s the catch is what I was really asking.” He narrowed his eyes.

“You will basically be on house arrest for the whole of it and you’ll have to sign a confidentiality agreement.”

“That’s it? No illicit freebies whenever you all want some sex.”

“Um,” Baldur stammered, “no.” His eyes were wide. “Wait, you actually sell yourself, don’t you? I thought it was just your family slandering you as usual. I didn’t think it was actually true.”

“Mm.” Gabriel pursed his lips. “Yea, it’s true.” He shrugged. “Though they don’t know the half of the shit I’ve had to do after they fucking disowned me and dumped me on the streets in the first place.” He grinned. “So yea, I’m a whore.”

“Nah, you’ve always been more than what people said you were.”

“Nice try, Baldur, but you don’t need to try to impress me anymore. I know what I am.”

“Well, you won’t be if you take this job.”

“Is this a pity job offer?”

“No.” Baldur shook his head. “I just remember my dad talking about how your dad was so confident you could have pups.”

“Ugh yea.” Gabriel made a face. He had a couple of abortions over the years, cons of the job. He was definitely fertile, not that he had ever appreciated the fact. His father and mother had sent him to the omega doctor several times as a teen to make sure that he in fact could bear children. “Anyway, the baby maker still works. Are you planning on fucking me to knock me up or…?

“Um, Gabriel, no.” Baldur laughed nervously. “You’re not going to have sex with either one of us, ever. This is not that kind of arrangement. You’ll live with us, tucked away in a wing of the house that no one is allowed into--”

“Is that where you keep your red room?” Gabriel smirked.

“It’s private.” Baldur didn’t elaborate and Gabriel didn’t push. If he was going to get fucked over, he’d get fucked over anyway. He wouldn’t bother fighting it anymore. He’d just try to protect himself the best he could. 

“Well, I’m down.”

“Great! Are you busy now? We can go to my lawyer’s and sign a few documents. You’ll be tested of course to make sure you’re clean.”

“Can’t have the baby having HIV.” Gabriel remarked casually, seemingly unfazed. He hadn’t been tested in a while and he couldn’t say he was all that excited about seeing a doctor. He had been poked and prodded enough as a teen, but such was the life of an omega. Omegas tended to be poked and prodded with all sorts of things. “Well, anyway, that guy has been circling me for a while.” Gabriel nodded over at the alpha watching them from the corner. “But he can’t compete with the money you’re offering.”

“Come on.” Baldur led the way to his car. He was happy to be leaving where Gabriel did his work and Gabriel got it. Baldur was clean and rich, didn’t know how to scrape a life off of the streets like he had to. He would never have to. His family wouldn’t disown an obedient alpha who was bringing honor to them.

A few hours later, several pages of documents signed later, several tests at the doctor’s later, Gabriel was being driven to the steps of a mansion that technically could have been his if he had just listened to his parents. Being older and wiser, well, he had been dumb as a high schooler, but he was still glad he hadn’t gone along with his parents’ plans. He had suffered for it, but he had become his own man with his own life, as ratty and unglamourous as it was at times.

A few months later, he was doctor-certified clean and also pregnant and totally living the dream. He had around the clock care from a dedicated team that were all sworn to secrecy. He didn’t see Kali or Baldur often, though they came along to doctor appointments on occasion. Everything was progressing well as far as everyone was concerned until Kali found out that Gabriel was Baldur’s former fiancee, even though neither of them had any hand in forming the match. The only reason Gabriel wasn’t thrown out immediately was the pup he was carrying. Two more months to go and the stress was starting to get to him, anxiety building as he imagined the worst. He was going to get thrown out like he had been all those years ago, but this time he was leaving with his money. He had fucking earned it.

He had the pup, he met with the lawyers, the sum being offered going up to six million from one million if he signed off on never contacting Baldur, Kali, or their pup again. He’d also have to relocate to another city, but Gabriel didn’t have a problem with that. The more distance from his family and now his past sounded fucking amazing. 

“Sayonara, bitches.” He snorted to himself as he boarded the plane. He probably shouldn’t be flying only a week after giving birth, but he figured the quicker he was settled, the easier it would be to heal. The last few months had unsettled him and he needed to start over clean. He needed to be somewhere far away from the people who couldn’t stand him for reasons beyond his control. And he needed to start over in a city that wasn’t populated by people who paid him to have sex with them. Goddammit. He was going to have to make himself reputable. What a drag.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel got off the plane in Los Angeles. He was hurting, but too proud to show it. He limped his way to a taxi and holed up in a hotel for a few days. His body had been through more than he knew what to deal with, but he had dealt with worse over the years, like the whole family abandonment deal. Omegas were supposed to be treasured. What a load of bullshit.

He went back to school as embarrassing as it was to be going back to high school at his age. He also bought a nice condo and a car that made him look poorer than he was. He didn’t need the extra attention. He also started looking at investments. He knew a guy. The lady who was helping him get through high school read his transcripts and smiled.

“You failed on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Ha yea.” Gabriel smirked.

“You just need to take this class over. Honestly, if I were you, I’d take it at a local college and look at what other options they have for you. We’ll send the diploma once you pass the class which I don’t think you’ll have any problems doing.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel’s smirk grew into a real smile. He was in control of his life again. Nothing but up from here. None of those fuckers would ever hold him back again.

Five years later…

Gabriel was thirty-four and finally had something to fucking show for it. He had relocated to Lawrence, Kansas, after a four year stint in LA. Going to a city that had just short of a hundred thousand people living in it compared to leaving a city that had millions. LA had been fun, fast-paced, but Gabriel wanted to slow down for some odd, godforsaken reason. He had tripled his fortune, had gone back to school, and was considering opening a charity to go with his current online business that he started and ran.

“Gabriel?” Oh, for the fucking love of God…

“Castiel.” He didn’t bother smiling. Why should he? His brothers had all turned their backs on him when his parents kicked him out.

“I didn’t know you lived in Lawrence.”

“Just moved.”

“Oh.” Castiel ran a hand through his dark hair causing it to stick up even more.

“What the fuck do you want, Cassie?” The nickname slipped out and Gabriel’s little brother seemed to misunderstand his question as Gabriel giving a fuck about how his life was going.

“Well, I’m on my own. Our parents,” Castiel’s expression turned sour, “have asked me to not bother coming back into the fold. I’ve been living here for years, a history professor at the college.”

“Wow.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Why’d you get the boot?”

“They caught me with another alpha.” Gabriel started to consider changing his mind about Castiel just for the fact of how utterly unrepentant he looked. “It upset very important plans they had for me, especially since the cunt they were trying to hook me up with threw a fit over the idea of my being with another alpha.”

“Scandalous.” Gabriel grinned.

“Want to catch dinner tonight?”

“Sure.” Gabriel decided he could align himself somewhat with his long estranged brother. “First sign if anyone else though and I am gone for good.”

“That’s fair.” Gabriel could feel Castiel’s curiosity, but he didn’t say anything so neither did Gabriel. “Here’s my address.” Gabriel watched with amusement as Castiel took the time to take a piece of paper out of his briefcase and painstakingly write his name and address in pen for Gabriel. “Say about 7?”

“Cool.” Gabriel shrugged, taking the paper. “See you, Cassie.” He folded the paper and shoved it into his dress pants pocket. 

“Good to see you, Gabriel.” Castiel called after him. Gabriel didn’t falter. He might be giving Castiel a chance, but that did not mean he had forgotten the cruelties of his family. Nor had he forgiven any of them. He had endured so much because of them and here he was, a self-made man to spite them. 

There wasn’t as much happening in Lawrence as there had been in LA, especially in terms of the club scene. Gabriel did enjoy a good night out now and then even if he had been celibate since the pup. What could he say? He enjoyed not being under anyone and hadn’t found anyone fun enough to be on top of. Plus there was the matter of the pregnancy weight that he never seemed to be able to get rid of. That and the stretch marks. He looked like a mom with no kids to show for it. No kids that he could speak of anyway. 

He decided to walk along what looked like a promising street. There were bars, a club or two, all closed, but he still made a note to check the ones he liked out later. He caught a strong scent that made his nose wrinkle and the hair on his arms to raise. He walked faster, knowing the scent of fear and pain. There wasn’t supposed to be shit like this in Lawrence. He had left LA for a reason, goddammit. He glanced around but no one seemed to notice what he was smelling. No one seemed bothered. A door near his right flew open and he was almost trampled by a giant alpha. He reeked of fear, something that instinctively made Gabriel curl in on himself against the nearest brick wall. What did an alpha have to fear in Lawrence, Kansas?

“Fucking alpha.” A man in a pressed suit came out of the door the alpha had just run out of. “That’s what I get for hiring ex-junkies.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the man, brushing his own suit off. He didn’t need his fucking explanation. Something was wrong. “Name is Crowley. I own the club right here. If you come back later, I can make up for your lousy first experience with my establishment.”

“And the alpha?” Gabriel asked before he could help himself.

“Ah, he’ll come back. He always does. Tail between his long legs where it belongs.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Why do you care?”

“Haven’t smelled fear like that in a long time.” It was a truthful response. He just left out that it was his own fear that he was referring to. It had been when he hadn’t been able to get away from a group of alphas on the streets. When he had been cornered and left for dead… Crowley scrutinized him, but seemed to relax when his eyes fell on the expensive suit Gabriel now wore. 

“Should I thank you for your service?” He was digging, but Gabriel was good at letting people assume what they wanted about him. 

“I’d say you’re welcome, but the military was never for me. My brother on the other hand…” Gabriel snorted. “No, I have my family to thank for my acute sense of smell.” PTSD seemed to affect alphas, betas, and omegas all the same, a heightened sense of scent for trouble.

“The alpha will be fine.” Crowley revealed. “He’s got a choice to make, but he’ll make the right one… of his own free will. He knows I’m the only one around here who will give him the chance he needs to fix his mess of a life.” 

“A businessman and a humanitarian.” Gabriel quipped and Crowley laughed.

“No, just a businessman. Come tonight, stranger, and the first round of drinks will be on me. This town needs new blood and I think you might be just what we all needed.”

“Well, let’s see if this city which can barely be called a city can come through for me.” Gabriel arched an eyebrow. “I have dinner plans, but we can stop by later.” No way he was wandering through a sketch club without a loyal alpha by his side. His family wasn’t loyal, but Castiel would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is a slow burn, trust me.

“What is this place?” Castiel’s nose wrinkled with disgust as Gabriel weaved through the queue like a goddamn professional. Dinner had been… nice. Which in itself was weird. Dinner time in the Novak household had always been chaotic at best. If they weren’t screaming at each other, there was an icy silence that no one dared to break. Gabriel remembered despite himself of the time he had broken his arm, but didn’t dare interrupt a glaring match between his parents. It wasn’t until bedtime when they started talking again that anyone noticed the sniffling seven year old with bones that didn’t line up in his arm anymore. It had been the first of many broken bones for Gabriel, many from his older brothers, that first one included. The rest came from living on his own in one of the roughest parts of town and some from his rougher clients.

Long story short… Catching up with Castiel had been good. He had relaxed a little until something came up, like Castiel wanting to catch up with him. Gabriel hadn’t been ready to talk about his life. He hadn’t had anyone to talk to about any kind of shit in his life and now some long lost brother wanted the deets? No fucking way.

“We’re guests of Crowley’s.” Gabriel informed the bouncer with a bored expression on his face. He hoped the club was more exciting on the inside than the outside. The night life was really lacking here. He hoped Crowley would come through. He shivered before banishing that lingering stench of fear he couldn’t quite shake. It was the alpha’s problem. Not his. An alpha would never be his problem again. The bouncer nodded them in without blinking.

“Gabriel.” Castiel pulled on his arm slightly and Gabriel rolled his eyes, leading him inside.

“It’s a club, Cassie. God, what do you do for fun?”

“Read, tend my bees, volunteer at the animal shelter.” Castiel was serious which made it that much worse.

“Wow, you must be fun at parties.”

“I avoid parties. With our family’s history, I thought you might too.”

“I’ve been gone longer.” Gabriel was feeling short with Castiel. He had been digging for information and Gabriel was feeling distrustful and frustrated. Perhaps Castiel wasn’t as disowned as he was letting on…

“Gabriel, I know you’re angry, but—“

“Do not fucking assume anything about me.” He snarled. Castiel stepped back so quickly that the crowd parted around them, expecting blows or teeth.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel mumbled, embarrassment and confusion shining in his eyes. Fuck, was he going to cry right here in the club? “I’m not them, Gabriel!”

“Ah, Gabriel, my new friend.” Crowley chose to appear at this inopportune moment.

“Acquaintance.” Gabriel glared. “Give us a sec.”

“What’s your preference?” Crowley pressed. “Alpha, beta, or omega? I already know about your brother and his preferences.”

“Fuck off, Crowley.” Castiel growled. Crowley smiled and waggled his eyebrows before he disappeared in the busy crowd. The club had white uplifting in an all blue atmosphere. It was dark and heavy and yet light and airy at the same time. Gabriel liked.

“You know Crowley?”

“Professors get stressed too.” Castiel replied with a wounded air.

“Cassie…” Gabriel grabbed his arm. “They left me on the streets to fend for myself. I ended up—“

“Don’t say it here unless you want Crowley to know.” Castiel interrupted him. “And I know. I found out and I gave them hell for it.”

“You did? Why didn’t you say so?”

“You didn’t ask. You just assumed that I’m like then, those bigoted assholes!”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel actually was. “I don’t know how to trust anyone anymore.”

“That will be helpful with Crowley.” Castiel nodded. “Here he comes.”

“Here’s your usual, Castiel.” Crowley had two tall men on his arms. They both were shirtless with tight shorts that wrapped everything up nicely. The shorter of the two he handed off to Castiel who shrank back some at the proximity between their bodies.

“You still shy, Cas?” The man asked and Gabriel swore that under all the blue lights Castiel blushed.

“Dean.” Castiel said softly. “How are you?” Crowley made a noise of disgust, rolling his eyes out of amusement at the two who clearly had feelings for each other.

“That brother of yours never fails to surprise me.” Crowley transferred the taller of the two to Gabriel. Gabriel took his arm although he had originally planned to not touch the alpha at all. “I guessed you might like an alpha, but I couldn’t really tell.”

“I just came for the free drinks.”

“You and Castiel looked stressed.” Crowley shrugged. “Dean always cheers him up though.”

“Who is this?” Gabriel asked, glancing over at the alpha who was staring at the floor. He looked as if he was struggling to control his breathing.

“This is Sam.” Crowley replied. “He’s new, he’s clean, but I figured you’d go easy on him. You seem to be more observant than my usual customer.”

“What am I supposed to do with him?”

“Whatever you want.” Crowley shrugged. “Private rooms with service from the bar are back there.” He pointed to a neon sign. “Welcome to Lawrence.” He was swept back up into the crowd, leaving Gabriel alone with the alpha.

“Welcome to hell.” Gabriel grumbled under his breath. “You get paid for this?” He asked the alpha, Sam, his name was Sam. He looked too fragile for this kind of work, giant physically, but fragile emotionally or mentally. He would never make it in the sex industry, not like this. “How green are you?”

“I’ve been doing this since I was eighteen.” Sam snapped. “Crowley’s just pissed that I threatened to quit the other day.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re so anxious.”

“I’m on blockers.” Sam gave him a weird look. “You shouldn’t be able to smell that.”

“I don’t have to smell anything to see the signs right in front of my face.”

“Come on.” Sam directed him to the back rooms. “We don’t talk about shit like this on the dance floor. We don’t talk about it at all with customers.”

“Well, I’m only here because some hulking alpha nearly ran me over in front of his boss.”

“Sorry about that.” Sam ducked his head down. “It was stupid.”

“It was you?” Surprise flickered across Gabriel’s face. “What happened?”

“I nearly ran over someone that my boss clearly wants to impress.”

“I don’t-- I’m not interested in him impressing me.”

“Still, I’ll make it up to you.” Sam led Gabriel into a back room. “What’s your poison?”

“I don’t drink. It keeps my head clear.” Gabriel replied as Sam shut the door and flicked the lock that signaled to others that the room was in use.

“Odd.” Sam cocked his head. “Sit down.” He nodded towards the chair. “Most people come here to forget and I wager, so do you, just the usual tricks don’t do.”

“Why should I sit down?”

“Because I can make you feel good.”

“I don’t need anyone to make me feel good.” Gabriel jutted his chin out. “Do you even want to do this?”

“Yes.” Sam said softly. “You smell good. Most of the clients--” He cut himself off. Gabriel knew why. They weren’t really weren’t supposed to talk about that with clients.

“Stink?”

“They are fairly repulsive.”

“Then why?”

“This is the only place that will hire me.” Sam shrugged. “And I’m not that bad at what I do.” He slid to his knees. “Please, omega, let me make you feel good?”

“Crowley writes these lines, doesn’t he?” Gabriel snorted, but he sat down in the chair. “What do you want me to do, alpha?” He added on in a breathless voice, mimicking what alphas wanted him to sound like when he had been on the corners and the streets. Sam’s lips twitched.

“You can start with undoing your pants.” It was the cockiest he had sounded, but Gabriel wasn’t deterred by it. Kid had a good mask, but not good enough. This life was going to kill him.

“I’ll let you do that. You really clean?” Gabriel challenged. The alpha bowed his head in respect and while Gabriel feared that he might burn for allowing this, he let the alpha undo his pants after he nodded. He had to be tested regularly to work for Crowley.

“What do you want me to do?” Sam asked.

“Surprise me.” Gabriel leaned back and closed his eyes. He felt a heady rush, somehow feeling in control enough to allow an alpha access to parts of him that no one had gone near in years. He just wanted to go easy on the kid. Be an easy client to get back in the saddle with. “Whoa.” He gasped as a nose nudged under his now exposed cock and balls to the slit underneath. This alpha knew his omega anatomy, knew what would feel good. He lifted his ass up to slide his pants down more, fuck decency when this alpha knew what a tongue was and how to use it. The slight stubble on the alpha’s cheeks rubbed against Gabriel’s soft skin, adding to the stimulation. “Not bad, kiddo.”

“I’m not a kid.” The alpha raised his head, a trace of slick on his lips. Huh. Gabriel hadn’t produced slick in years, and he meant years. He had thought those days were behind him, had to use a lot of artificial ones as a hooker. Lot of lube too. That had to be a metaphor for life, right?

“How old?” Gabriel arched his back as fingers slid against his opening.

“Twenty-six.”

“You’re a baby.” Gabriel teased, wiggling his hips. It was as close as he was going to come to begging. Sam traced the movement and gave him a knowing smirk. He ducked his head back down, clever lips and clever tongue drawing more gasps and soft moans from Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel wouldn’t mind experiencing this on top of his bed, his legs splayed open for full access, no pesky clothes in between them. He groaned as Sam’s tongue darted inside with a broad flick. “Ooh fuck.” Sam kept going until Gabriel came on his tongue, lapping at the extra slick the omega had released. He hadn’t produced much, but it still counted for something. “Wow, kid.”

“Told you.”

“Bragging won’t get you anywhere.”

“Mmm, well, I still got you to cum.” Sam looked smug.

“Don’t make this personal, kid.”

“You’re not a client, not really.”

“I’m flattered and scared.” Gabriel deadpanned. He was pretty sure the young alpha was flirting with him, but that was probably only because of his money. He tucked himself back in and pulled his pants back up. “I need to find my brother.”

“Give him like another half an hour.” Sam smirked. “He and Dean have been taking longer and longer to finish up.”

“Gross.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Come on.” Sam led him out of the room and down a hall. They were going away from the club’s dance floor if the fading music was anything to go by. “Up here.” Gabriel was led up to a roof. It wasn’t that tall. He had lived on skyscrapers taller than this roof back in LA. He was offered a chair which he took. The view was simple, overlooking the street.

“How’d you get mixed up in all of this?” Gabriel asked. “You don’t want this.”

“It’s what I’ve got.” Sam shrugged. “It’s a living. Besides, just because my tongue was in you does not give you the right to tell me what I do and don’t want. You aren’t even paying.” The last part was more than a little bitter and Gabriel decided that he didn’t want to stick around to see what happened next.

“Give my best to Cassie.” He stood up and walked back down the stairs. He headed out through the club, bumping into people as he went. He didn’t stop, yanking the door open, out into the chilly night. Somewhere behind him he felt eyes on him, but he didn’t stop. He had a good night and that was that. He wouldn’t be back.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel had bought a new house before he arrived, so he could skip out on the living in a hotel for a couple weeks. He was never a fan of living in hotels. He didn’t want to unpack why, so he just left it at that. He had met with the realtor, everything was in order, and he had the keys. So he headed home, taking a taxi from the club. He finally had a home. Oh, maybe he could finally get a dog, Gabriel had always wanted a dog. Oh, hell yes he was getting a dog! 

He tucked himself in, pushing all thoughts of Sam and his talented tongue far away. He didn’t need anyone in his life, especially some fucked up alpha with issues. This was coming from an omega with fucked up issues himself, he just had enough going on. He knew he should go to therapy or church or something, but he didn’t know how to let anyone in enough to help him let go. He was stuck with his shit and that was that.

He fell asleep quickly, fading into a dreamless sleep until he was jerked away a couple hours later by the sound of shattering glass. He rolled out of bed and grabbed the box out from under his bed. Two minutes later he held a gun in his hand while he tiptoed down the stairs. Someone was in his house. He aimed carefully as he slid down the stairs, feeling for the lightswitch. He had learned to be quiet the hard way growing up.

“Who the fuck are you?” He shouted, flicking the lightswitch on. The intruder was already running, all dark clothes, black ski mask over their face. They were wearing scent blockers. Male. Mostly alpha from their size alone. Gabriel didn’t fully think his next action through, just pointed the gun and pulled the trigger, pissed that whoever woke him up thought running away would make this all better. 

The intruder cried out as Gabriel’s bullet grazed him, but he didn’t stop, running for the window he had broken to get in. Great. Now Gabriel was going to have to deal with the police AND the insurance company. At least he had insurance now. There was blood, there was proof, there was DNA. This asshole was going down.

It took about a day after giving his statement before Gabriel was called to the station. They showed him a line up of tall, hulking alphas and he had to pretend that he wasn’t so fucking triggered. He had been on the receiving end of assholes like this in the town he had grown up in and his body and his mind remembered just about everything that they did to him. 

“Sam?” He realized after a long, shaky breath that he recognized him. 

“We ran his blood and he popped up, boy’s got a rap sheet almost as long as he is.” The omega police officer told him, smoothing her hands down the papers in front of her. “He’s broken into houses before. You’re lucky he didn’t steal anything.”

“I interrupted.” Gabriel spoke up. “I didn’t hit anything vital, did I?”

“No, just grazed his arm. Why? Where you aiming for vital?”

“No, I was just scared.” Gabriel shrugged. “I wanted him gone.”

“Do you know him?”

“I’ve met him once. I just moved here. He seemed troubled when I met him.”

“Well, his boss is no help. We can’t pin anything on Crowley, of course, but we’ve got half of his employees with prostitution and robbery charges… It’s gone beyond coincidence at this point. We just need proof.”

“What kind of proof?” Gabriel asked. “Because I have a flash drive that proves he was filming Sam getting it on with customers in the back room. I didn’t ask for services nor did I pay anything…” He added. 

“You have it on you?”

“Of course.” Gabriel slid it across her desk. “I noticed the camera right away. I don’t like being filmed without permission.” 

“Wow. Most people wouldn’t give us proof of them getting it on with someone who is most likely being prostituted out.”

“Oh, I’m not on it.” Gabriel added. “It’s just something I nicked from Crowley’s office while he was out. He’s been trying to befriend me at an alarming rate.” Gabriel had very carefully scrubbed himself and Castiel from any incriminating scenes. So he wasn’t the moralist of the century. He never pretended to be. He just knew when to listen to his gut and it was telling him to turn the evidence over and Crowley in. It might save Sam’s life. It might make Lawrence a better place to live.

“Interesting.” 

“I do what I can.” Gabriel stood up. “Can I go now?”

“Do you want to press charges?” Gabriel thought of Sam, how he vacillated back and forth between fragile and bitter. How he had run instead of attacking. How proud he was that he made the one customer who smelled halfway decent to him cum. His clever tongue in more ways than one.

“Nah.” Gabriel shrugged. “Kid seems like he could use a lucky break every now and then.”

“You are a strange one.” The officer pursed her lips, studying him. “But I daresay you could be good for our city.”

“I’m just trying to find a quiet place to live my life.” Gabriel didn’t smile as he left. He was feeling oddly melancholy. Perhaps it had to do with the officer most likely finding out his own sordid rap sheet. He had been busted quite a few times for selling himself. He wasn’t looking forward to those coming to the light of day. He had put that all behind him, but he knew how it went when other people found out about his past. They had a much harder time of letting it go.

Sam was let go, given back his belongings.

“Why are you letting me go, Jody?” He asked the omega officer, quite acquainted with her, both outside of her job and at her job. He really did have a rap sheet. And while he could blame his upbringing and his employer, he blamed himself the most.

“He didn’t press charges.”

“Why?”

“You two have more in common than you might think.” Jody answered cryptically. She had totally checked Gabriel against the system and had found his whole dirty history. She wasn’t put off, rather, it gave her hope that Sam and Dean would be okay too one day. They were good men even if they didn’t see it yet. 

“I doubt that.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Hey. He thought you might need a lucky break. He isn’t wrong. You’ve been out for what? Three months?”

“I’m trying to turn my life around!” Sam protested, visibly frustrated. He raked his hands through his hair. “I just can’t seem to stop fucking up, Jody.”

“You can stop working for Crowley for starters.”

“And who is going to hire me? No one wants a whore and a thief for much, at least not for anything respectable.” Sam’s shoulders drooped. He had accepted his fate and that broke Jody’s heart. 

“I’ll ask around again, maybe something will come up.”

“Thanks, Jody.” Sam sighed. “But don’t bother. It’s Lawrence. We both know there’s nothing out there.”

“Sam, why did you break into Gabriel’s house?”

“He has something of Crowley’s.” Sam shrugged. “Crowley wanted it back.”

“I have it.” Jody narrowed her eyes. “I’d quit for real if I were you. You’re not going to have much of a job left once the shit hits the fan.”

“I’ll see him now. See if I can at least get what’s due me.” Sam sounded morose. Crowley wasn’t always forthcoming with what was due to his employees. And there wasn’t much they could do about it with everything they did for him was technically illegal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean-centric chapter. 
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. ^_^

Jody’s prediction came true. When Sam came into work on next Tuesday night, the club was closed, surrounded by cop cars. Jody locked eyes with him from across the way and made a motion for him to clear the hell out of there. Sam turned around and ran, unexplainable terror suddenly coursing through his veins. He bolted, nearly plowing over his brother who spotted the cop cars and ran after him. It was foggy, covering their tracks for them.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean knew, well, no, he guessed where Sam’s anxiety came from. He had almost made it out once and it all came crashing down on him, sending him back to the bottom he had almost escaped from. Dean never wanted his brother to live the life they were both living right now. 

“We’re not going to make rent.” Sam said when Dean caught up to him, staring off into the distance. So it was a full-blown episode then.

“We’ll figure it out.” Dean tried to soothe him, but Sam pushed him away and started walking towards their shitty apartment. “Where are you going?”

“To pack before we get kicked out.” Dean sighed but followed. Sam had a point. They were out of chances with their landlord, and whatever luck had kept Sam from getting a bullet and charges pressed against him about a week ago was running out. They had rent upon rent overdue making this their swan song. 

“Dean, where’s my rent?” Dick Roman, a scum among men, was waiting for them on their arrival. 

“We don’t have it.” Sam pushed by him. 

“We’re packing now. We’ll be gone by the end of the night.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that, boys.” Dick smiled predatorily. “I’m having a party tonight with some friends, and some handsome alphas like yourselves would sure to be able to pay off a few debts if you are willing to do just about anything.” 

“No, thanks.” Sam spoke up before Dean could say yes. He was done. He was so fucking done. “We’re going to go stay with a friend until we get our feet under us. So fucking done with bending over for slime like you.” Dean could tell the last part slipped out without Sam meaning it to with how wide his eyes got and how he tensed, expecting punishment. Fucking dad. Fucking Crowley. 

“If you’re not gone by midnight, I’m calling the police on you fucking whores.” Dick sneered. “You’ll be under somebody soon, just not me. Don’t bother contacting me when the going gets tough again, homeless sluts.” 

“Fuck off.” Dean flipped Dick the middle finger. He always hated that guy. 

The brothers packed well into the night before loading up Dean’s precious Impala, the only good thing his father gave him. It had enough gas to put Dick and his lousy apartments behind them.

“Where are we going to go?”

“I know a place we could try.” Dean swung the wheel around to take a sharp turn. Sam sighed as the view went from crappy to manicured. 

“This better not be one of your clients.” Dean laughed.

“If you were nicer to yours, we could be going to their houses.”

“Last time I tried that I got shot.” The bullet from Gabriel’s gun had grazed his bicep and had hurt like hell.

“Maybe try not breaking and entering.” Dean teased. They had both done illegal things for Crowley and here they were, broke and homeless because he had ditched town. Good riddance. Someone had finally gotten dirt on him. It was payback for all the dirt he had collected on everyone else.

Sam waited in the car while Dean went and knocked on the door of a nice house with a manicured lawn. There was a “Beware of Bees” sign that made Dean smile as he rapped his knuckles against the door. A light flicked on, bathing Dean in light. Sam shrank down. 

“Dean? This is a pleasant but unexpected surprise.”

“Hey, Cas.” Sam realized that Dean liked Cas, could see it in his stance. “How are ya?”

“I’m good.” Castiel pulled his robe tighter. “How are you?” He glanced behind Dean, at the car with Sam and all his earthly belongings inside. “Everything okay?”

“Ah, no, we just got evicted ‘cause Crowley ditched town without paying anyone.” Dean rubbed his neck. “Is it okay if we park here for the night? We’re good sleeping in the car, we just don’t want any cops knocking on our windows, you know?” Castiel’s shocked expression gave away the fact that he did not, in fact, know what that was like. 

“Dean, you and Sam can sleep inside.” Castiel was very serious. Kind of like when he was sussing out whether Dean was consenting to any sexual acts with him. It was cute. “It’s cold.” Castiel added like they didn’t know. He eyed Dean’s layers, leather over flannel over cotton. “Please.” 

“Cas, you know you don’t have to beg.” Dean’s voice dipped a tad too low for his teasing comment and Castiel flushed. He held a hand up.

“Please, Dean, no.” 

“I’m sorry.” Dean flushed. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” 

“Go get Sam, wait, is he your b--” Castiel’s eyes were getting wider by the minute and Dean knew enough about people’s assumptions to cut him off there.

“Brother. He’s my brother, Cas.” Dean smiled shyly. “That’s it.”

“Right. Brother. Sorry.” Castiel ducked his head. “God. I’m going to make up the guest room and the couch. Door’s unlocked.” 

“Come on, dude.” Dean yanked open the passenger door. “Cas is letting us crash inside.”

“Why do you sound surprised? He’d probably do anything for you.” Dean frowned. 

“I don’t want him too. I want to know him outside of Crowley and that damn club.”

“You actually like someone? Wow. The player is retiring, get out of the game while you all can.” 

“What is wrong?” Dean cut through the bullshit.

“He’s Gabriel’s brother.” Sam growled. “He is the brother of the guy whose house I broke into and got shot at. I’m staying in the car.”

“Don’t be rude.”

“It isn’t rude to refuse charity.”

“I’ll ask him about it.”

“Dean, no!” But Dean was already heading back into the house. “Goddammit!” Sam cursed, getting out of the car, slamming the door, and stomping after him. “Dean, stop.” Sam grabbed him before he could go into the house. “Don’t. I’ll come in.”

“I don’t think they’re that close.” Dean said as they entered. “Cas?”

“Who’s not close?”

“You and your brother.”

“Ah, Gabriel.” Castiel said the name like it tasted funny. “I wondered when he might come up.”

“Sam’s stressing.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Sam is always stressing.”

“I heard about his ‘altercation’ with Gabriel. My apologies, Sam, I didn’t know my brother had a firearm. But from what I am coming to learn about him, if he wished you harm, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Not sure that’s helping.” Dean said quickly.

“Gabriel’s had a hard life.”

“I saw his house.” Sam scoffed. “His life has been so hard. I’m in your house right now-- looks like the two of you really have had the worst of times.”

“Sam!”

“No, Dean, I’m sick of rich people telling me their woes like they’ve ever had to suffer.”

“Sam, Gabriel was a prostitute for years. Our parents kicked him out of the house and completely disowned him while he was still in high school. He was homeless for who knows how long, selling himself to survive, okay? He’s going to kill me for telling you this, but watch out who you are judging so harshly.”

“How did he get money?”

“He carried a pup for some rich people who paid him a ridiculous amount of money to stay away from them after the pup was born.”

“So he’s sold himself in more than one way.” Dean nodded. “Respect.”

“Hmmph.” Sam sniffed. “It doesn’t excuse him acting like he knows what’s best for me.”

“What?” Dean gave him a quizzical look.

“He kept asking me why I was whoring myself out, my words not his, and he assumed that I didn’t like it.”

“Did you?” Castiel asked.

“No.” Sam replied glumly. “Just sick of everyone shitting on my pride, you know?”

“That I do understand.” Castiel said firmly. He locked the door and showed them to the spare beds. Sam took the guest room, figuring that if Dean was on the couch, well, he wouldn’t there for long. He liked Castiel enough, was happy Dean had found feelings that seemed forever departed for him. At least he had sex. Empty, fucking meaningless sex.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel hadn’t been going out much. He had figured it was best to lie low before the shit hit the fan. When he heard Crowley’s had been closed down, he decided it was safe to get out of the house he had holed up in the past week or so. He had the windows repaired, security revamped, and was starting to finally feel safe again in his own home. He realized that was what had made him so angry: he had been so angry at the intruder for making him feel so damn terrified again. He shook his head, heading to his kitchen to use his way too expensive coffee maker to make a way too sweet coffee. He hunched over his coffee island sipping his coffee, trying to make peace with the silence and stillness around him, trying to absorb as much of it as possible. His racing heart needed it.

He had decided to live outside of the city limits, needing space and quiet. Now that he had his precious space and quiet, he was starting to think that he needed therapy. Ha. Maybe he should get a dog sooner than later. Or maybe some friends. But then he’d have to let people in and that seemed like a waste of time. People only hung around omegas when they wanted something from them, usually just their ass or pussy.

He could always go see Castiel once he finished his coffee. Hmm. That could work. He opened his laptop and answered the important work emails, sipping on his coffee, sitting in his fluffy pjs. So he deserved nice things. God knew he had gone through hell to get them. Oh, that gave him a good idea for his charity, maybe a foundation that could help sex workers. If they wanted to be sex workers, great, the foundation could help fight for safer conditions to work under. But if they didn’t want to be sex workers, the foundation could help them get out and find other employment, maybe fight the rap sheet a lot of former prostitutes like Gabriel had. He typed the idea up in his phone to flesh out later before sending Castiel a quick text that he was on his way over.

It was the one morning that Castiel was not up with the sun. Sam’s predictions the night before had been correct and Dean had found a way to convince Castiel to let him into his bed. There he lay now, sound asleep, not even stirring as his phone let out one loud ding. Dean stirred, turning over to wrap an arm around the odd history professor with a heart too big for the awful world they lived in. They slept like that for another twenty minutes until Castiel’s doorbell rang.

“Who could that be?” Castiel started to get up, but Dean got up with him, pausing the other alpha with his embrace.

“Good morning.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Castiel’s neck.

“Good morning.” Castiel’s tone was fond. Dean had never had a lot of affection in his life, so he soaked it all up. “I’ll be back, Dean, I just need to answer the door.”

“Let me.” Dean kissed his shoulder. “And I’ll even start coffee.”

“You should have stayed the night months ago.” Castiel smiled as he settled back into his bed, lying on his back to look up at Dean. He was so handsome. 

“You should have invited me.” Dean smirked. “I hoped you were feeling the way I was feeling.”

“I am.” Dean leaned over and met Castiel’s lips with a warm kiss that promised hope and maybe a future. The doorbell rang again and Dean groaned. 

“Be right back, hot stuff.” He grabbed Castiel’s fluffy robe from the night before and hurried down the stairs. 

“Oh, hey.” He faltered after he opened the door. “Uh, come in, I’ll get Castiel for you.” He held the door open to let in none other than Castiel’s brother, Gabriel.

“Oh, hello.” Gabriel didn’t bother to hide his surprise. “I was wondering whose beautiful car was in the driveway. I’ve seen what Castiel drives and noooo thank you. Pimpmobile central.” 

“You don’t like pimps?” Dean couldn’t keep himself from asking.

“Hell no, they’re too grabby, both with flesh and money.”

“So you were more solo? Wasn’t that more dangerous?”

“Didn’t have to share my money. Seemed worth the risk at the time…” Gabriel trailed off, realizing what they were talking about. “Wait…”

“Cas let the cat out of the bag, sorry. I’m just curious. You seem to have done really well for yourself.”

“Guess I sold myself to the right people.” Gabriel mumbled. “Listen if you judge me, you are the fucking worst kind of person.”

“No judgment here, nothing but respect. Dude, the streets are rough for everyone, but especially for omegas.” 

“Mm.” Gabriel sniffed. “Where’s my brother?”

“Cas!” Dean yelled. “Gabriel’s here.” He turned to Gabriel in a much quieter voice. “And just so you know, no hard feelings for shooting my brother. I told to let Crowley go down but he was scared Crowley would drag him down with him. Hell of a lot of incriminating evidence on that stick you stole.”

“What?” But Dean had already breezed into the kitchen and started making coffee, humming a Led Zeppelin song under his breath. Gabriel watched him for a second before he heard his brother making his way slowly down the stairs.

“I just got your text, Gabriel, I’m sorry I’m normally up.”

“I should have waited for a response. I just assumed you’d be free.”

“Yes, I have a life that you know little about.”

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel’s phone buzzed and he looked down at it. “I’ll be good, Cassie, I just needed to get out of the house. I was starting to feel cooped up.”

“How are repairs?”

“Finished, thankfully. I think I might get a dog to help me settle in more.”

“What kind?”

“Don’t care. Thought I’d check out some shelters.”

“Sam volunteers at a shelter.” Dean called out from the kitchen. “He could help you. He has a few dogs that he goes on and on about needing nice homes. And from what I’ve heard of yours, it’s pretty nice.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel gave Dean a look which just made the alpha laugh. He was cooking which 

“I’ll be right back.” Dean waved Castiel into the kitchen. “I’ll finish the rest when I get back.”

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Castiel stared into the frying pan with the dripping spatula now in his hand.

“Here.” Gabriel grabbed the spatula and shooed him away. “Go sit down, I’ll take care of this. You have any cheese?”

“Um yea.” Castiel shuffled over to the fridge to retrieve the cheese, handing it over to his older brother, before making his way to the breakfast nook when he sat down. Gabriel brought over a coffee a few minutes later. “Thanks.”

“Not much of a morning person, Cassie?”

“Usually I am, but I don’t normally have so much sex at night.”

“Ah, wow, bro, that’s great.” Gabriel turned his attention back to the eggs. “I’m just going to cook more eggs now.”

Meanwhile, Dean was knocking on the guest bedroom door.

“What’s up?” Sam opened the door, looking like he had rolled around a meadow a few times, his long hair sticking up all over. 

“I just wanted to let you know that Gabriel is joining us for breakfast. He’s going to be nice, but I need you to promise to be nice.”

“Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Why do I have to be nice?”

“Because you’re the one who is going to say something about his past, not me.”

“Fine.” Sam scoffed. “I thought you were on my side.”

“Then you shouldn’t have done Crowley’s dumb errand.” Dean stuck his tongue out at his younger brother. “Now get your ass downstairs asap. I’m cooking breakfast.”

“Fine, jerk.”

“Bitch.” There was a faint shared smile before Sam shut the door so he could get dressed. He wasn’t thrilled to go downstairs and see Gabriel, but what Castiel had said the night before had made him think. It did help him to realize that Gabriel knew a thing or two about the life he was living. Perhaps that’s why the omega had been so nosy and sympathetic back at the club. He probably thought Sam was being forced into it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel puts Sam in his place in the absolutely most scandalous Gabriel kind of way. Enjoy. ;)

Sam gingerly made his way down the stairs. Part of him wanted to resent Castiel (and Gabriel) for the small kindness of being able to spend the night, but truth be told, he felt the most at home in Castiel’s place than he had anywhere else for a long time. Castiel’s house actually looked like a home though. Sam figured it had more to do with the professor’s stable life and steady paycheck than anything else. Stability always had been hard to come by in Sam’s life.

“Sam.” Gabriel looked over from where Dean had just politely shooed him out of the kitchen. “How’s the arm?”

“Fine.” Sam gritted his teeth. “No thanks to you.” He couldn’t help it. It slipped out before he could stop it. There was just something about this omega that was so, so infuriating! He hated how he asked about things like he actually gave a shit. Sam knew better than that. No one gave a shit about him. 

“Maybe next time just knock on my door instead of breaking in.” Gabriel quipped back, totally unruffled. He kind of enjoyed how easily the kid riled up. He shouldn’t tease him, but Sam made it so very easy. 

Sam faltered. He could feel, no, he could feel and smell his brother’s glare. Dean’s alpha scent was thick and commanding, something Castiel’s alpha found attractive, Sam’s less so. He was supposed to apologize at this point of the conversation and he almost did until Gabriel finally looked up at him and gave him a shit-eating grin.

“I heard you were a whore, so why don’t you shut up and put your mouth to use like you are supposed to!” The room fell silent, even the food seemed to sizzle more quietly in the pan. 

“Sam.” Dean hissed, the spatula clanging as he dropped it into the eggs. “Shit! Sam, fucking apologize now!” Sam drew himself up to his full height, wanting nothing more than to run. He hadn’t meant to say that, that wasn’t what he had wanted to say about Gabriel’s past. He had hoped to know more about Gabriel’s past, how he got out… He had fucking ruined yet another opportunity. 

“It’s all right.” Gabriel finally spoke, but he had a cold look in his eyes that made Sam shiver. “Some people find safety in their judgments. It keeps them from truly looking at themselves and seeing their flaws.”

“Fuck you.” Sam sighed, running his hands over his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.” It was half-assed apology but it was the best that he had. He was about to fucking go off on himself and he didn’t need Gabriel fucking Novak to see.

“Get in the car.” Gabriel stood up. 

“What?” Castiel, Dean, and Sam all looked over at Gabriel like he had grown three extra heads. 

“Come on, Sam. Get in the car.” Gabriel pulled his keys out of his pants pocket. “I think we should go for a ride, sort some things out.” 

“Fine.” And to the shock of Dean and Castiel, Sam went. Calmly. 

“We’ll be back.” Gabriel paused. “I’ll bring him back in one piece, Dean. You two enjoy breakfast. I’ll take care of Sam.” He walked out of the house and shut the door behind him, joining Sam outside of his house.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” They were almost there when Sam pieced together where they were going. 

“We are going to your house?”

“Yup.” Gabriel popped the ‘p.’

“Why?”

“Gonna blow you real good, alpha.”

“What?”

“You told me to use my mouth.” Gabriel grinned as he pulled into the driveway. “Come on in.” Sam sat in the car in stunned silence as Gabriel unlocked the door. There was no way the omega was serious. Yea, Sam shouldn’t have said that at all and he’d apologize once he caught up with Gabriel, but what the hell? Sam had never met anyone, alpha or omega, who could put him in his place quite like that.

Gabriel waved him in before stepping inside and Sam hurried to get out of the car, accidentally bumping his head. He scrambled, almost tripping over his long legs, but he made it in. Gabriel’s house was nice. It was quiet, still had that new feeling to it. Not that Sam knew what that was like, but he had been in a few of his clients’ house that had barely been lived in.

“Sit on the couch. I’ll be right over.” Gabriel locked the front door and Sam swallowed hard. He was starting to think that the omega actually was serious. Still he obeyed and sat down on the couch. He was on the edge of his seat, tapping his fingers on his knee when Gabriel came back in the room. He knelt gracefully in front of Sam, looking so demure and patient. Sam was so far in over his head. Fucking hell. “Pants off.” Gabriel requested. “Please.”

“You don’t have to do this.” Sam’s mouth finally caught up with everything. “Really. I shouldn’t have said any of that. Dean tells me I’m an idiot often and he’s right. I didn’t mean any of that shit. I want to know you better, know how you got out of the life, but of course, my fucking pride…”

“Sam.” And Gabriel fucking smiled up at him like the cat about to swallow the canary. “Take your pants off now, please.”

“You don’t have—“

“I want to.” 

“Why?”

“I’d like to return the favor. Even the playing field between us.”

“I wasn’t forced.”

“You still held it against me.”

“I did.” Sam swallowed hard. “I shouldn’t have. What you did to Crowley, he had it coming, he was a real prick, but I couldn’t see past losing my job and my home.” He didn’t know why he was talking so much, perhaps it was because Gabriel was actually listening to him. Sam had not felt heard in such a long time. “I made it out once, you know, went to school, but my shit luck kicked in and knocked me back down to the bottom.”

“All I did was get fucking lucky.” Gabriel admitted. He reached out and put his hand on Sam’s knee. “I’m not gonna force you, Sam. If you don’t want a free pass at my amazing tongue and no-gag reflex, that’s your call, but I really would like to lick you like a lollipop if you know what I mean.”

“Why?”

“You know how long it’s been since I’ve wanted to do anything with anyone?” Gabriel laughed more at himself than anything. “And then you came along and I’m torn between wanting to shoot you and wanting to blow you.” Sam laughed, reaching up to touch his arm carefully. His expression changed from disbelieving to shy and he stood up, undoing his pants and pushing them down to his knees. 

“Okay.” Gabriel looked up at him before honing in on the boxers Sam still wore. He didn’t say anything, but the way he licked his lips as he pulled Sam’s jeans down to his ankles said enough. He did want this as weird as it was. Sam supposed he deserved a win every now and then, so he’d take what he could get. He skimmed the band of his boxers before sticking his thumbs slowly under the elastic. Gabriel’s throat bobbed slowly and Sam started to imagine that throat around his cock. “I’m not trying to tell you what to do.” He received a look that informed him that he couldn’t even if he tried. “Just don’t take my knot. It’s too big.” Gabriel nodded his head.

“Noted.” Sam pushed his boxers down, exposing his half-hard cock to Gabriel’s eager eyes. Gabriel sucked in a delighted breath but waited on his knees, waiting for a command. Sam knew without a shadow of a doubt that all of the power resides in that little omega before him, but he couldn’t deny how good it felt to feel control over something. He laughed, it was a choked laugh, almost a sob as he realized how fucking powerless he felt over everything in his life. Gabriel reached out and pulled down his boxers to his ankles, keeping his eyes on that beautiful cock. He couldn’t wait to taste Sam. He bet he tasted as good as he smelled. 

Finally, Sam sat down. Gabriel shucked the jeans and boxers over his ankles and feet, tossing the clothes over by the chairs. He scooted in close before he looked up, asking for permission with his eyes. Sam locked eyes with him for a long moment before he nodded, his long hair swishing after the movement. He was gorgeous. Pity he was used to being treated so poorly. Gabriel leaned in, tickling Sam’s cock and lower abdomen with his hot breath. Sam let out a breathy moan of anticipation. He could practically feel Gabriel’s mouth on him already. It had been a long time since anyone had gone down on him and he was so eager. It was taking all of his willpower not to buck his hips just to get the tip of his penis against Gabriel’s pink lips. The omega was beautiful, a sort of wildness in his eyes, a longing that Sam couldn’t name but felt inside of his own soul. Then Gabriel opened his mouth a little wider, taking in the head of Sam’s cock, and Sam was lost.

Gabriel was fucking talented. And while he could tease a cock to no end, he also could make good on his teasing. That was how Sam found himself fucking the omega’s throat eight blissful minutes later.

“Gabriel,” Sam panted, “I’m gonna—“ and then he came explosively. Honestly, Gabriel was surprised he had lasted as long as he had when the breath trick had almost done him in. He had good stamina. Something Gabriel wanted to explore another time, perhaps with another part of his body that was feeling some kind of way about this alpha and his cock. Nothing good came from that feeling, so Gabriel squashed it down. No one was getting to fuck him there, not after the pregnancy, not even Sam. He milked the knot in his mouth, being oh so gentle with the sensitive organ until Sam came again. He lapped it all up, even what spilled out of his mouth. Sam was spent and it would take time for his knot to go down. “Fuck, omega.” Sam was practically slurring. “Thank you.” It was so heartfelt it kind of hurt. Gabriel stood up and hurried over to the closet, grabbing a blanket to cover Sam up. Sam was asleep when he came back, utterly spent, feeling better than he had the past few years.

Gabriel smirked. He suddenly had new plans and they involved seeing a whole lot more of Sam in the future. He could help him out and help himself out too. A little unethical perhaps, but they seemed beyond all that with each other’s release now having been on their tongues.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel drafted a contract while Sam slept. The alpha was up about half and hour later and came to find Gabriel, noting the delicate scent of omega in the house around him. Gabriel had to be on some strong suppressants for Sam to not be able to smell him. He smelled nice. He facepalmed as that thought crossed his mind. Gabriel did smell good, a clean, cotton scent with indulgent traces of caramel and chocolate.

“If you’re done sniffing,” Gabriel smiled to show that he came in peace, standing in the doorway of his study, “I have a job offer for you. Contract’s in here.”

“You smell good.” Sam blurted, cheeks flushing as soon as the words left his mouth. He quickly changed the subject. “Why do you have a job offer for me?” Sam didn’t mean to sound belligerent or distrustful. It’s just he was distrustful. Why should he trust anyone? “I have a record, man, you can get a better employee than me.”

“Why don’t you see what I’m offering before you turn me down?” Gabriel pursed his lips, a half-smirk that wasn’t lost on the confused alpha. “I’m looking for a very specific skill set.”

“You looking for a whore or something?”

“Something.” The look Gabriel gave him, a challenge if he ever saw one, rankled the younger man but he ground his teeth and took a breath instead of taking the bait. Sam ambled into the study and took the offered chair.

“Let’s see it.” Gabriel crossed the room and sat behind his desk before he slid the paper over with the air of a businessman. Sam had forgotten that he was a businessman, one that Crowley had been trying to impress or get dirt on. Something that he had failed on both accounts which was more than impressive to Sam who had been trying to get out from under Crowley for years. He scanned the document, squinting at some words but managing to get through it on his own. He didn’t want Gabriel to think he was dumb, so he didn’t let the omega know just how much he had blown his one good chance to get out of the life.

“You want me to be your live-in assistant?” Sam raised his eyebrows. “And be the face of the foundation you’re launching? You know how much you’re asking me to give up in the pride department?”

“It was this or a formal request that you be my kept boy.” Sam snorted with amusement.

“I’d rather be that than this shit.” He gave Gabriel a lopsided smile to show that he wasn't ungrateful. Frankly, he was surprised Gabriel still wanted to hire him given that he had a record. Not that Gabriel seemed like he really judged on that kind of stuff. Hell, he probably had a record too with his past. “I’m more comfortable selling myself than actually doing something with my life. That should tell you something.”

“If you were my kept boy, it would be as an official relationship, Sam. It wouldn’t be sex for money.” Gabriel frowned slightly. “What if just the live-in assistant?”

“Why does it have to be live-in?” Sam asked. It didn’t matter that he was homeless. He was just curious.

“I like to have control.” Gabriel shrugged. “That way you’re not just coming and going. I’m still jumpy from the break-in.” He said it so casually, like he didn’t have a panic attack.

“Sorry.” Sam’s shoulders sagged. “I shouldn’t have. I knew better.”

“I figured. You seem very smart when you’re not wallowing in despair.”

“You don’t know me.” Sam bristled.

“No, but I’d like to and I’m willing to pay for that opportunity.” Sam and Gabriel locked eyes, a test of sorts, while Sam mostly glared at the other man.

“I don’t want charity.”

“It’s not.” Gabriel snorted. “You’ll be driving me crazy within a week.”

“How is it not charity? I’m homeless, I’m--I was a prostitute… You’re just trying to give me a lucky break!”

“And are you going to take it or not?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, effectively silencing the big alpha. “Look, we can argue what this is and what it isn’t, or we can get something done and decide if you’re going to take this chance or not. I’m not going to be an easy boss, I’ll tell you that much right now, but I also won’t make you do anything Crowley ever made you do.”

“Promise?” Sam’s voice cracked slightly but then he glared at Gabriel, daring him to comment on it. Gabriel didn’t.

“Promise.” Gabriel took the contract back. “I’ll revamp this. We’ll write it together before you sign.”

“Is that my first task?”

“Second.” Sam made a face, expecting some kind of pass. Maybe Gabriel wanted him to get him off again. Gabriel did just blow him in the other room. Maybe things would be weird and sexual between them which was well in the round of things Crowley never did with them.

“What’s the first?” Sam asked after a minute of all of that hanging over his head.

“I need help adopting a dog.” Gabriel grinned. “I’ve always wanted one and now that I am putting down some roots here, I figured it was time. Dean said you might know a few to pick from.”

“Um, yea! Sam visibly brightened and Gabriel had to wonder where his mind had gone in that moment of uncertainty. He didn’t want to make Sam uncomfortable. He just didn’t want Sam to be all wishy washy. He hated when people didn’t know their own minds, or worse, pretended that they didn’t know their own minds when they did. He didn’t like being lied to. “Yea, I know a bunch of great dogs over at the shelter. Did you have a kind of dog already in mind or--?” He paused as he realized he was starting to ramble. Gabriel had a little smile on his face, not fully paying attention.

“I was hoping I’d click with one or two of them and go from there.”

“You’re open to getting more than one?” Sam was surprised. Maybe he had been too quick to judge the omega. Okay, yes, he knew he had been too quick to judge. His behavior earlier had been inexcusable and he needed to start working on himself sooner than later to make sure it didn’t happen again.

“Yea.” Gabriel’s eyes crinkled on the sides. “You down to go now?”

“Of course!” Sam jumped at the opportunity. “I haven’t been able to get down there lately with everything that’s been happening. I’ve missed it.”

“I bet you’d bring them all home with you if you could.”

“I would.” Sam had to smile at that thought. He could just imagine himself with a huge place with wide, spacious fields. He’d fill that place with dogs. “Dogs are the best.” He shook himself from his reverie. It was just a dream and it probably wouldn’t happen for an ex-junkie, former prostitute with shit luck. Oh fuck. He hadn’t told Gabriel about his past drug abuse. It had spiraled out of control quickly and even though Ruby had been the one to get him on to it, he only had himself to blame. Dean had sent him to rehab when he wised up to why Sam had been kicked out of school. He didn’t beat Sam up for flushing his future down the drain although Sam wished he would. Maybe Dean knew that Sam beat himself up enough for the both of them.

“Did you have any dogs growing up?” Gabriel asked. “My parents never let me and brothers have one. Probably for the best. My older brothers probably would have killed the poor thing.”

“Uh, no, my parents moved around too much for that. And then Dean and I always stayed in places that don’t allow dogs.” Gabriel hummed in response, his mind mulling over that sad fact. Stability seemed hard to come by in both of their pasts.

“What if we both get a dog?”

“I’m fine with whatever dog you want.”

“Yea, but what if we got two? One for you and one for me. Think of it as a starting bonus.” Gabriel’s eyes were doing that crinkly thing again and Sam could only give him a breathless smile back in return. If Gabriel was being legit, that sounded like the best thing ever. Sam had always wanted a dog. Today seemed like just maybe it was his lucky day.  
  
"if you're abso-fucking-lutely serious, then I say yes!" Sam answered with more enthusiasm than Gabriel had ever seen. He realized he had never really seen Sam happy before, not like this, teeth flashing, dimple peeking out. Happy looked good on Sam. He shook that thought loose as quickly as it had come. He didn't need to get attached. He was doing the kid a solid and that was it.  
  
"Then let's go do it!" He grabbed his wallet and his keys, heading out to his car. Sam was on his heels, ready to go, nearly vibrating with excitement. He probably wasn't used to nice things. Gabriel frowned at the realization that he wanted to give Sam nice things. Which seemed exactly what Sam didn't want from anyone. Sam wanted to earn this shit. He wanted to earn his way out. Maybe Gabriel could buy his sperm from him, have a baby artificially inseminated into him, because fuck no, he wasn't having sex with an alpha ever again. He wasn't getting fucked ever again, knot or not.   
  
Fuck.  
  
He locked his house up and then hurried to join Sam who was already waiting in the car, thankfully oblivious to the weird ass thoughts rolling around Gabriel's head.


	9. Chapter 9

The shelter was quieter than Sam was used to it being. That observation made his stomach twist nervously. The head of the shelter had been talking about some of the dogs getting sent away or worse… put down. Sam hoped that none of the dogs had been put down. 

“Hey, Sam, how are you?”

“Hi, Martin.”

“Who’s the suit?”

“Uh, he wants to adopt.”

“I’m Gabriel Novak.” Gabriel stuck his hand out for Martin to shake. Martin did not take it.

“I’m Martin.” He shoved his hands so far in his pockets that Gabriel wondered if he had just ripped the seams of his worn jeans. “I work here because I don’t care for people much.” He gave Gabriel a warning glare. “So back off, omega.” Gabriel bristled, but contained himself. How the fuck did Martin know he was an omega? He was on suppressants. “Let’s do this quickly. I don’t want you stinking up the place longer than you have to. I have a very sensitive nose.” Gabriel snorted and Sam turned to apologize his cheeks flushed at Martin’s behavior.

“Gabriel, I am so sorr--” Gabriel held a hand up, cutting that conversation off ASAP.

“Don’t apologize for someone who isn’t sorry. Rule number one, Sammy.”

“It’s Sam.” Sam blinked. “But I don’t like that he treated you that way.”

“Then tell him that.” Gabriel gave him a no-nonsense look. 

“Don’t talk to Gabriel like that.” Sam stammered, barely able to look Martin in the eyes. 

“Calm down, pup, he’s just too much for the old nose with him about to go into heat and all.”

“No, my suppressants keep all that from happening.”

“Well, hurry up before I prove them wrong. I don’t want you going into heat here. It’d take days spraying with disinfectant to get this place back to normal.” Sam looked over at Gabriel with a worried look, taking a careful sniff. He still couldn’t smell the omega, but Martin did have a very attuned nose. Gabriel looked up at him, nonplussed. 

“I’m not going into heat, Sam. It’s been years since my last one and the meds I’m on are top of the line. Let’s look at the dogs.”

“I’ll be in my office.” Martin called over his shoulder. “Sam can handle all the paperwork. I can’t handle the smell anymore.”

“Martin’s a grumpy old beta.” Sam said after they went in to where the dogs were. “He usually leaves me alone. I’ve never seen him be so forward though. He’s usually more taciturn.”

“He’s not a beta. He’s an omega.” Gabriel replied. “That’s why my scent repulses him so much. And he leaves you alone because you’re an alpha. He’s skittish about alphas.”

“Maybe I need my nose checked. I thought he was a beta.”

“His scent is covered to make you think he’s a beta.”

“A scent blocker?”

“More of a throw-you-of-the-scent-blocker.” Gabriel managed with a straight face, surprising a laugh out of Sam at his terrible but kind of clever joke.

“Oh, good.” Sam breathed a sigh of relief. “They’re all still here.”

“You didn’t think they’d be?”

“I worry a lot.” Sam managed a fake smile, trying to hide just how fucking true that was. Gabriel would find out on his own, no need to ruin the surprise. “Okay, why don’t you look around and meet them all for yourself and then I’ll introduce you to some favorites.”

“Okay.” Gabriel gave him an easy smile, walking towards the nearest cage.

“Caref--” But the dog inside lunged at its cage, barking ferociously before Sam could finish his warning. “Hellhound is... tempermental…” To his credit, Gabriel hadn’t even flinched. He just stared at the dog, kind of through the dog if Sam had to guess, despite all the barking and growling, before he walked down to the next cage.

Gabriel had flashbacked and it had taken all of his strength to not let Sam know. He liked dogs, he always had wanted one, but he had too many mean dogs set on him while on the streets to know that he probably shouldn’t get a big, loud dog. He tugged on his dress sleeve, fidgeting, fingers running over scars he had forgotten all about.

“What about this one?” His eyes softened as he looked in the next cage at the scruffy looking Corgi. The small dog pushed his head against the cage, trying to get to Gabriel, his little stump of a tail wagging ferociously.

“Ah, No Name. Some guys found him half-drowned by the river, saved him, and brought him here.” Sam smiled. “He’s one of the sweetest guys in here.” Sam could tell that Gabriel was smitten with that soft smile Sam had never seen before. Then a bunch of cooing and baby talk spilled out of Gabriel that Sam had definitely never heard before. Clearly, he hadn’t seen that much of Gabriel ever, had not known him enough to be living with him, that was for sure. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and Sam could do a lot worse than Gabriel. “Looks like we have a match.” Sam said softly to himself. He hurried over to make sure his favorite was still there, an old Golden Retriever named Bones. “Hey, boy, it’s me.” Bones slowly got up and padded over to greet Sam, his tail starting to wag. “I’m finally doing it. I’m going to take you home.” Bones gave him a kiss, after Sam knelt down to pet him, his happy face staring up at him. “I’m going to spoil you.” Sam promised, kissing the top of Bones’ head. 

Bones went with Sam to go fill out the paperwork and enter the adoptions in the system. “Hey, Gabriel?” Sam opened the door. “I need your credit card.” Gabriel rattled off the numbers on the top of his head and Sam had to suppress a smile because he had brought a sticky note and a pen just in case this would happen. He felt proud to have been able to call that already although part of him felt unworthy of such free trust. Once upon a time. Sam would have taken these numbers by force, stolen them so he could buy another hit. He shook his head. He wasn’t that guy anymore. He wasn’t an addict anymore. He got clean. He did the work. He wasn’t a thief either. Maybe working for Gabriel would be just fine, maybe even the best thing to happen to him in a long time. Bones was a pretty amazing starting bonus. And he had a chance at a clean slate.

Dean was not going to believe him when he told him about this. “Dean.” Sam said softly, cursing himself as he entered the numbers into the system. He hadn’t thought of Dean at all. His brother who was still homeless hadn’t even entered into his brain even though all Dean did was put him first. “Fuck, I’m sorry, boy.” Bones just wagged reassuringly and Sam couldn’t bring himself to cancel the adoption. They’d figure something out, but he couldn’t give this chance up now that he had it. He couldn’t leave Bones here one more day.

Maybe Gabriel would hire Dean too. Maybe they could both live with Gabriel. But that was just wishful thinking-- even Sam knew that was too much to ask. His cell rang and Sam looked at the caller id, sighing before he answered.

“Hey, Dean.”

“Hey, uh, Sammy, are you still alive?” Dean’s tone was wavering between playful and serious. “Cas and I were getting worried.”

“Oh yea.” Sam had to laugh. “Uh, things are good between us now. I’m at the shelter now helping him adopt a dog.”

“They’re adopting a dog.” Dean relayed back to Castiel before he started talking to Sam again. “Hey, Sammy, good news. Uh, Cas has offered to host us for a few weeks so we can get back on our feet.”

“Uh, well, that’s great.” Sam said weakly.

“Don’t make a big deal out of this.” Dean hissed and Sam was kind of surprised by the vehemence behind it. “Don’t ruin this for me.” That last part was whispered and Sam pictured his brother ducking out of the room so Castiel wouldn’t hear him.

“You really like this guy.” Sam realized. “Don’t worry, Dean, I won’t fuck it up. I’m staying with Gabriel for the foreseeable future.”

“Why?” Dean was instantly suspicious. “You don’t even like him.”

“Well, we all have a price.” Sam fired back. “He’s hired me and he adopted a dog for me. I finally got Bones.”

“Congrats.” Dean knew how much Bones meant to him, how many times Sam talked about sneaking him into their old apartment. “Bones deserved a lucky break and so did you.” Dean cleared his throat. “I gotta go, Sammy, but I’m here for you whenever. You know that.”

“Yea, I do.” Sam said softly. “Thanks, Dean. Love you.”

“Love you too, bitch.”

“Jerk.” They hung up around the same time, just as Gabriel came out of the kennels, holding the corgi close. “Hey, I thought I lost you in there.” Sam said with a hint of a smirk.

“Nah, just need some time to get to know RiRi here.”

“Is that the official name?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Short for Fenrir.” Gabriel shrugged. “I had a thing about Norse mythology growing up. He was the coolest pup around, oh, yes he was.” His voice went all high-pitched again and Sam snorted.

“All set. Congrats.” Sam handed him the sticky note with those numbers scrawled on it back. Just in case. 

“Thanks, Sam.” Gabriel beamed. “Congrats to you too. Don’t see I missed how soft you got over that good, old boy over there.”

“Bones.” Sam smiled softly.

“Hi, Bones.” Gabriel waved with one of Fenrir’s paws. “Let’s stop at a pet store on the way home to spoil these guys rotten! No expense spared.” He gave Sam a look that implied Bones was getting just as spoiled as Fenrir before the day out. “RiRi and Bones deserve the best.” Well, Sam could agree on that and since Gabriel was buying this time around, he could maybe splurge a little.

This day that had been so clouded over by eviction and loss of job was surely starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments help me write more, especially when in quarantine... :)


	10. Chapter 10

They were packing the car when the first round of cramps hit. Thankfully, Gabriel was able to mask it by shoving the dog food farther into the trunk. He had nearly fallen over and if this truly was his heat coming on, the pain was only going to get worse. He sucked in a breath, his hand falling on his stomach, before he straightened up. 

“I think I can fit the toys back here too.” He called out to Sam. The dogs were content to sleep in the backseat as Sam and Gabriel tried to figure out how to shove everything into the car. They had bought two different kinds of foods, two dog beds, more toys than Sam wanted to count, bowls, and some CBD soothing serum just in case. Sam thought that might be more for Gabriel than anything, but he didn’t say anything. He handed the three bags of toys and watched as Gabriel got the last of their purchases in the trunk. He frowned as Gabriel gasped, freezing, and clutching his stomach.

“You might need a bigger car.” Sam commented, casually scenting the air, and finally catching the hint of something that Gabriel just might be going into heat. “Gabriel, are you--”

“We still have the vet appointment.” Gabriel was nothing but the most thorough dog dad Sam had ever met and he kind of loved it. 

“I can take them.” Sam offered.

“I can wait in the car.” Gabriel bargained, gritting his teeth as another wave, the third wave of cramps rendered him useless for a minute. 

“Get in the passenger seat.” Sam waved him over. “I’m driving for now.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Gabriel was nearly bent over, waiting to straighten up until the fourth wave passed. He hadn’t had his heat since he was working on the streets. He grimaced and got in the car before another wave could hit. He buckled up slowly, curling up as much as he could now that he was seated. 

“Let me take you home.” Sam asked.

“Vet’s first.” Gabriel said weakly. Sam frowned, watching as all the color drained from Gabriel’s face. 

“How long until it fully hits?”

“I don’t know.” Gabriel said softly. “I haven’t had a heat in years. Once I was rich enough for the--” he groaned, “suppressants, I never looked back. Felt safer on them.”

“Gabriel…” Sam said softly. He couldn’t imagine what state of mind the omega was in with this looming over him. “Do you want me to call your brother? Would you feel safer with him?”

“No.” Gabriel groused, rubbing his stomach as another wave started to swell. “Fuck.” Gabe was starting to sweat and his scent was growing really sweet. Sam hesitated before he changed lanes. “Where are you going? The vet is just ahead. I Google-mapped it.”

“I’m taking you to the hospital, Gabriel. If you’re going into heat while on suppressants, something could be seriously wrong.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Gabriel gritted his teeth. He hated hospitals. 

“They’ll treat you better this time around. You’re rich and have good health insurance.” Sam reached over and squeezed his knee. Just then Gabriel’s slick decided to make its presence known and Sam pulled his hand away quickly. It was going to be impressive if he didn’t have an erection by the time they got to the hospital. Sam called ahead to let the omega response team know they were on their way in to make sure it was safe.

They got there in record time and Gabriel grumbled as he was bundled in by a team who was ready and waiting. He handed Sam his credit card before he let the team take him in. “I’ll bring the dogs to the vet, bring them home, and then come back to check on you.” Sam called after him.

“Bring then to Cassie’s. I don’t know if they’re house trained all that well. I’ll text you his address.” Gabriel yelled before he was placed in a wheelchair and wheeled in. Sam watched him go before driving off. He hoped he hadn’t just lost his job. He had panicked. Gabriel has been in a lot of pain.

Sam got the dogs to their appointment on time… barely. The vet was very understanding, a sweet woman named Amelia. She smelled good, but Sam didn’t notice until she brushed against him purposefully. 

“Penny for your thoughts, alpha.” Oh. She liked him. Sam swallowed hard. He wasn’t used to this normal kind of shit.

“My omega is at the hospital, heat complications.” It wasn’t a full lie, but he still felt bad the moment after it slipped from his lips. Gabriel wasn’t his omega.

“Well, this Gabriel,” she glanced down at the card that the secretary was running, “is very lucky. I hope he knows that.”

“Uh, yea, he’s cool.” Sam blushed, pushing a big hand through his long hair. “Uh, thank you all for everything. I gotta get back there.”

“Of course.” She all but purred. “I hope he gets better.” Sam wasn’t sure if she meant that or not and he did not want to stick around any more to find out. He felt gross and he couldn’t quite place why. His breathing started to come in fast as soon as his boots hit the pavement outside. He booked it back to the car, carefully loading the dogs into the car, before he got in. He buckled in a hurry, his vision starting to blur, as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot as fast as he could. He made it about a mile down the road before he had to pull over and promptly burst into tears.

He was not sure what brought the panic attack on. Perhaps it was Gabriel being so distressed and hurt that reminded him of the time it was another omega in the passenger seat, him rushing to the hospital only for them to never come out of that hospital. His chest ached as he remembered and blamed himself for her death all over again. How he had crashed and burned after her death, getting mixed in with drugs to the point he became a whore to pay for his habit and eventually just his survival. Dean came to get him, but he was just as broke. They both traded tricks for cash until Crowley came and offered them a deal. Maybe he was having a panic attack because the vet had looked at him like all his customers had, like he was nothing but a piece of meat, a hot body to please and pleasure them for some cash. Sam wept, shaking and crying until Fenrir wriggled over the seat and lay in his lap, licking at his hands.

“Ri.” Sam tried to speak, but his throat tightened back up and he started to sob again. Bones nudged his elbow with his head, both dogs pressing against him, comforting him, grounding him through his panic attack. “Thanks, boys.” Sam groaned, wiping his face with his hands. He was a fucking mess. He drew in a shaky breath. He felt like he should check in with Gabriel first before he went to Castiel’s, plus he still hadn’t gotten the address from Gabriel. He hoped he was all right.

“Gabriel should go home and rest. He had a reaction to his suppressants and should be off any kind of suppressant, scent blocker, you name it for at least a year, if not for life.” The doctor had pulled Sam aside. “He’s lucky. Some people die when their bodies react like this.”

“What happened?”

“His body rejected the chemicals. It happens when someone has overused suppressants. It can overwhelm the natural systems to the point that the body eventually just snaps and takes over. He should be okay. Lots of rest and fluids. And he probably won’t listen to me, but he needs to get laid. A good knot will solve some of the problems he’s been complaining to me about.”

“That sounds a little backwards.”

“I mean he’s stressed, Sam! He needs to get laid and a heat is a great time to fool around. Just wear a condom.”

“Uh, yes, ma’am.” Sam stammered. “Can I pick him up now? Get him home? I got the dogs waiting for us in the car.”

“Yep. The paperwork is all done. I’ll have him wheeled out to you momentarily.”

“Thank you.” Sam hurried out to the car to make sure the dogs were all right and situated comfortably in the back. He started the car and then waited for Gabriel to be wheeled out. When the omega was wheeled out, Sam had to stare. He was so pale… he looked almost dead. He looked terrible. The nurse picked up on Sam’s anguish and she spoke quickly and reassuringly.

“We had to sedate him to keep him from becoming injured.” She said. “His heat is the most powerful one I’ve ever seen. You did the right thing bringing him to us. He needs to get home and be surrounded by all the love and comfort in the world.”

“I-I’ll take care of him.” Sam didn’t have the heart to tell all these people that he was just Gabriel’s glorified assistant. The nurse helped him load Gabriel into the car and buckle him in. He looked so small and weak. Sam didn’t like it. Protectiveness welled up in him and he sucked in a breath to calm himself down.

“I’m glad he’s in good hands.” The nurse gave him a warm smile before wheeling the wheelchair back into the hospital. That was right. It was time to leave now. It was time to bring Gabriel home. Home. What a funny word. Somehow it felt right to be taking Gabriel home and taking care of him. Sam would keep him safe. He knew what it was like to not feel safe. He’d take care of Gabriel and not just because it was his job to do so. 

He got Gabriel and the dogs home safe and sound. He got the dogs in and then he eased Gabriel out of the car, carrying him bridal style inside and up the stairs to the master bedroom. He tucked him in, making a nest of soft blankets around Gabriel. Sam made sure there were water and snacks and toys in reach when the omega woke up and then shut the door. He’d wait downstairs. Gabriel was going to be okay. He had to be okay. Sam collapsed on the couch. What a fucking day. And it was only the beginning of a new future… if he wasn’t fired by the time Gabriel’s heat was over.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam periodically checked on Gabriel over the next few days, but the omega had locked the bedroom door. Sam didn’t blame him. He probably would have done the same thing if he was in Gabriel’s position. Gabriel’s scent was so sweet, but Sam kept catching an underlying sour scent like something was wrong. So he knocked on Gabriel’s door every few hours in the day, thankfully not when there was any buzzing coming from inside the room. Sam tried not to think about that. It was weird to picture Gabriel like that…

After four days, Sam was worried. Gabriel’s sweet scent was turning sickly fast. He had assumed that Gabriel was coming out to eat and drink when he was out taking the dogs out for walks, but he was starting to think that wasn’t the case. So Sam called Castiel, unsure as to just how much action he should take. He really didn’t want to get fired and he also didn’t want Gabriel to be injured by his heat. If Castiel didn’t get Gabriel to open the door, he was going to break it down. He wanted to break the door down now, but he tamped down his alpha instincts just this once.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Castiel, this is Sam. I hope you don’t mind, I got your number from Gabriel’s phone. He doesn’t have a passcode on his phone and I needed to ask for help.

“What’s wrong?”

“Gabriel has his heat and I don’t think he’s eaten in three days. He smells like he’s in pain. He’s locked up in his room.”

“I’ll be right over.” Sam could hear Castiel rummaging around. “Let me find my keys and I’ll be on my way.”

“Thanks, Castiel. See you soon.” Sam clicked his phone off and headed upstairs to knock on Gabriel’s door yet again. “Hey, Gabriel, it’s Sam. I’m just checking in on you. Castiel’s coming over to come check on you too. We’re worried about you.”

“What the fuck?!” Sam stood a little straighter at the raspy voice at the other side of the door. “It’s not my first heat, Sam, I don’t want my brother here.”

“Have you been eating and drinking water?” Sam pressed.

“Call my brother off and we’ll talk.” Gabriel didn’t back down. “I’m coming over to unlock the door now.” The door was yanked open and Sam winced when he was finally able to check on Gabriel face to face. The omega looked awful. He looked as if he was in pain. There was zero arousal, and frankly, Sam was concerned. Omegas were supposed to be sexually active during their heats, at least with toys and shit, but Gabriel looked like he was going to keel over before anything remotely like that happened. “Call him now.” Gabriel glared up at the nosy alpha he had hired to live in with him. That was before he knew his heats could do this goddamn betrayal. His own body knew how to betray him better than anyone else.

Sam hurried to take his phone out and call his goddamn brother, shooting concerned glances at Gabriel the whole time. Thoroughly annoyed, the exhausted omega plopped down on the edge of his bed and waited.

“He turned around.” Sam informed Gabriel. “But he wants to come over and see you as soon as your heat is over.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel grumbled. “The last thing my heat needs is my fucking family--”

“I thought you and Castiel are close?” Sam interrupted, frowning.

“Castiel and I talk to each other. We don’t speak to the rest of the family, as in they won’t speak to us.”

“Your family sounds like a bunch of assholes.” Sam decided. Gabriel gave him a look before smiling wearily. It was much more of a grimace. The omega looked exhausted and Sam’s alpha wanted to take care of him. He tamped down that thought with a snarl, startling them both.

“Down boy.” Gabriel smirked. “But yea, they are.” He didn’t want to talk about his family anymore. He just wanted to sleep off the rest of his heat. He was so fucking tired. And everything felt heavy. He crawled back into his bed, curling under the blankets before Sam could protest. Sam glanced at the nightstand, dismayed to see the water, snacks, and toys were absolutely untouched.

“Gabriel!” He exclaimed before he could stop himself. “Fuck, no, dude.” Gabriel poked his head out and saw what Sam was looking at.

“Oh yea… Look this is how I usually get through my heats.” He said defensively. “When I was living on the streets, I would hole up the best I could and hope an alpha wouldn’t find me.” A baleful look was directed at Sam at the word ‘alpha.’ Sam noticed the papers on the nightstand and picked them up, scanning the documents quickly, 

“Did you even read these?” He asked and Gabriel shrank back with another glare.

“Yes.” He said, jaw clenched. 

“Gabriel, this is serious.”

“It’s stupid.”

“You could die.”

“I’m not going to die.”

“You also said you weren’t going into heat.”

“Well, then I’m just going to have to die because I have sworn off all alphas!” Gabriel’s voice pitched high with a feverish intensity. “I’m not bending over for any fucking alpha just so my body can regulate. I can’t stand the thought of one of them touching me!” His eyes were wild and unfocused, staring through Sam at something that wasn’t there.

“What if it was me?”

“What?!” Gabriel snapped to the present at that, his eyes peering over at Sam, his hands instinctively grabbing at the covers and pulling them closer.

“We’ve already gotten each other off.” Sam shrugged. “I know how to make you cum.” He added. Gabriel flushed, wavering. That was a pleasant memory. 

“The papers said I need more than a knot to live.” He said quietly. “I can’t do that to you, Sam.”

“I don’t mind.” Sam found himself offering. “And not because I’m out of a job if you die.” He smirked, holding his hands up to show he was just teasing. “I’m not in love with you or anything, but I wouldn’t mind keeping you alive a little longer.”

“This wouldn’t just be a work contract anymore.” Gabriel looked visibly weak. “I don’t want it to hurt.” He said in a much softer voice.

“I won’t hurt you.” Sam promised. He hadn’t lied. He wasn’t in love with Gabriel. He found him irritating at times, but he also respected just how well Gabriel had done for himself. Gabriel had dragged himself up from the bottom to where he was now. “I would also never presume to try to boss you around or put you in line.” He added. Alphas didn’t always have the best reputations. 

“How about we try the whle having sex thing first and then I’ll decide about the other thing?”

“Okay.” Sam shut the door behind him, shedding his clothes as he came closer to the bed. Gabriel’s eyes went wide and all Sam could smell for a whole minute was fear. “Gabriel, it’s just me.” A naked alpha standing in his bedroom while he was vulnerable and in heat. “I’m yours to command.” 

“I don’t want to command.” Gabriel relinquished that control. “Take care of me how you see fit.” Sam wished he hadn’t said that so damn despondently, but he would work with it. He’d make Gabriel feel good. His alpha would take care of Gabriel’s omega so he never had to want for anything ever again.

“Okay, come on.” Sam gently extricated Gabriel from his nest. The omega made a small noise of protest but then remembered he was letting Sam take over just this once. Sam had him sit on the edge of the bed where he carefully removed the omega’s shirt. Gabriel shivered as his skin was bared. All his scars and stretch marks visible for Sam to see and to reject. Sam didn’t seem bothered though, rubbing a big hand against the outside of Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel’s skin was soft, smooth, and sometimes scarred. He was more appealing than Sam had thought he would be, even in his diminished state. He handed a glass of water over. “Please drink.” Gabriel rolled his eyes but started to sip on the water. He was dehydrated. 

Sam sent a text to Castiel for some supplies that they would need. He also gave Gabriel’s brother a hint of exactly what might happen.

Castiel-- Be careful with him.

Sam Winchester-- I will. I promise. You can cut off my knot after he’s done with me if I don’t.

Castiel-- Don’t think I won’t. He’s all I have left.

Sam reread the last text before putting his phone where he piled his clothes in the corner. He found it kind of sad that Gabriel’s and Castiel’s family was so fragmented. He was glad they had gotten away from the assholes, but he could still see how it had affected the brothers so. Yea, he and Dean had some baggage from their family too, but Gabriel and Castiel had scars.

“I finished.” Gabriel said suggestively. He waved the empty cup in the air when Sam whirled around. “Easy there, Major Tom.” Sam scowled slightly, taking the cup from him and returning it to the nightstand. He helped Gabriel stand before reaching for the waistband of his sweatpants.

“This okay?” Gabriel gulped loud enough for Sam to hear, but then he nodded his head.

“Yes, just do it.” He closed his eyes tightly before forcing them back open. He searched the room before his gaze fell back on Sam. 

“It’s just me.” Sam reassured him. “We can wait.” Gabriel growled, grabbing Sam’s hands and putting them on the waistband.

“Just do it.” Gabriel glared. Sam made a soft noise, but obeyed. He pushed Gabriel’s sweatpants down, exposing milky white skin. Sam didn’t even hear himself make a sound of appreciation. Gabriel looked scandalized at the thought that Sam might be actually enjoying his view of Gabriel’s used up body. Gabriel sighed, hating that Sam was a calming presence, that the only reason they had gotten as far as they had was because this kid seemed to have this effect on him. It was annoying, but it was also useful. 

Gabriel shivered, standing there in his boxers. He felt the most vulnerable he had ever been in years, like all his perfectly constructed walls were all falling down at once. And technically all his walls were crumbling down, betrayed by a body that needed companionship more than he did. 

“Come on.” Sam guided him into the bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet seat. Sam handed him a protein bar which Gabriel slowly ate under the alpha’s watchful eye. He was annoyed, but more at his contented inner omega than anything. Of course, his omega side would be eating this all up. Being taken care of had always been foreign in his life. His parents had cared for him because it was illegal not to. They had fed him, clothed him, put a roof over his head because he was an omega who was going to ally them with an equally powerful family.

Gabriel didn’t mean to cry. Hell, he hadn’t cried over his family in years, but heats had a way of leaving him weak and defenseless in more ways than one. “Whoa, hey, you okay?” Sam had the bath running, but the alpha was squatting by his side. For an annoying alpha who was practically still a kid, he was really thoughtful. “Gabriel, I’m twenty-six.” Sam’s eyes crinkled up in the corners of his eyes and Gabriel had to cry a little harder because it wasn’t fair he could look that cute while concerned.

“I hate heats!” Gabriel covered his face with his hands and his half-eaten protein bar. Sam gently removed the half eaten bar and placed it by the sink.

“I know.” Sam slowly put his arms around him like he expected Gabriel to push him away and Gabriel was confused he wasn’t pushing him away. No, Gabriel cried in Sam’s arms like a baby until his bath was ready and then he cried in the tub with a naked alpha. Heats had always been so damn painful, maybe because all his trauma rose up when he couldn’t block it anymore. “You want to talk about it?” Sam asked gently as he washed the mixed up scents off of Gabriel’s skin, leaving soapy bubbles in the washcloth’s wake. No one had ever treated Gabriel like this and if he didn’t need what Sam was offering so damn badly he would have shoved the alpha away. 

“I was fine, but then I remembered that my parents only took care of me so they would profit off of me later.”

“What happened?”

“They were going to marry me off after high school.”

“Jesus.” Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Did you like the alpha?”

“He was all right. Nothing to write home about. Wasn’t the one for me.” Gabriel sniffled. He pulled away from Sam and those big arms let him go. “I failed so I wouldn’t graduate. The other family broke the engagement because they didn’t want their grandpups to be dumb like me.”

“But you failed on purpose.” Sam was offended on his behalf, something that was kind of cute. Gabriel was starting to cramp up and he really wanted to go back to bed. They still had to fuck and Gabriel did not know how he was going to get through that. His heat had never been enjoyable before. He didn’t expect that to change.

“They didn’t know that.” Gabriel shrugged. Sam had moved him back, washing his hair now like he was special. He lay back against the alpha’s chest, surprising them both when he shucked his wet boxers off, letting them float to the bubbly surface. Now they both were naked and Gabriel didn’t know how he felt about it yet, a strange, niggling sensation in the bottom of his belly. He was skin on skin with Sam and yet he felt strangely safe. It was eerie. It wasn’t how he was supposed to feel with an alpha. Sam’s cock wasn’t even hard, he could feel it against his ass, and fuck, his skin was crawling a little, but he was curious.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Sam was conditioning his hair, stroking his big hands through Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel thought he might like Sam’s hands. They were big but gentle. 

“My parents knew I failed on purpose and because I embarrassed them, because I made myself no longer useful to them, they disowned me, turned me out on the streets before my eighteenth birthday.”

“I’m sorry.” And Sam was. He had grossly misjudged the omega he was currently naked in a tub with and he felt tremendous guilt over it. Gabriel’s heart ached for exposing those scraped over raw wounds still healing. 

“Thought you should know what you’re getting.” It was a bitter remark and Sam didn’t understand why Gabriel held so much bitterness towards himself. “I never wanted an alpha.”

“You were smart in avoiding us all.” Sam said good-naturedly. “We can be pretty oblivious.”

“You’re not.”

“I’m damaged.” The corner of Sam’s mouth quirked up. “I was dropped on my head as a baby like three times that I know of. Probably happened more than that. Dad drank a lot and Mom was high when she was around. She used steadily when she was pregnant with me. I always felt like I couldn’t get out of her shadow, especially when I got into drugs. She already poisoned my blood.”

“But you got out.” Gabriel nudged his stomach with his elbow. He was cramping up some more and as far as he could tell Sam was done cleaning him. The alpha seemed content to just be holding him, but if Sam’s knot could magically make the pain stop, Gabriel was willing to try. “Hey, my heat is starting to amp back up.” He tried to sound unpanicked but failed miserably.

“I’ve got you.” Sam helped them both up and out of the tub. Gabriel was toweled dry and sat down on the toilet seat again while Sam stripped his bed and put a fresh sheet on it, with cozy, clean blankets and pillows on the ready. So Gabriel had a lot of creature comforts. He could be into a lot kinkier shit. “You smell so good, Gabriel.” Sam confessed as he came back to get him. Gabriel noticed he was looking flush, sweat beading on his forehead. “So damn good.” Sam’s nose was on his neck and Gabriel shivered for entirely different reasons as his body agreed that this alpha nosing around was perhaps agreeable. Fuck. Things were looking like they just might get heated this heat and Gabriel was warming up to the idea as the cramps started to subside. Sam kissed him and Gabriel kind of left his body, pressing against the alpha. Apparently Sam had wooed his omega side over with all that sweet taking care of his shit because for the first time in a longass time, Gabriel and his omega side wanted to get laid.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam laid Gabriel down gently on the bed. Gabriel wriggled his hips ever so slightly and Sam was finally able to smell some slick. Finally. Gabriel’s chest and face were slowly flushing as his temperature and his arousal climbed.

“Be careful.” Gabriel squeaked as Sam climbed up too, looming over him.

“I will treat you with the utmost care.” Sam came from a long line of losers, but he still knew how to treat a lover right in bed. Could they be called lovers even under these odd circumstances? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was tying his life to the man underneath him because it was the right thing to do. Gabriel didn’t deserve to die yet. He had a business to run and a dog to spoil. He had a life to live and Sam wouldn’t be the reason he didn’t get to live it. 

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked in a panicked tone as Sam kissed the inside of his neck.

“I’m not rushing into things. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Can you not-- just,” Gabriel growled in frustration at himself, “please not my neck?”

“Okay.” Sam withdrew, noting the scars all along the column of Gabriel’s milky white neck. Bite marks. “They bit you?”

“They paid.” Gabriel stiffened. 

“But bite marks are sacred!”

“Tell them that. They were alphas who just wanted to fuck and dominate the little omega on the side of the road.” Gabriel was despondent once more. “Bet you don’t want to fuck me now.” Sam shook his head. It was fucked up that alphas had done that to Gabriel-- no wonder he had sworn them off. To bite someone and then not take care of them, to not take care of them as their mate... it was abandonment and rejection all rolled into one and it took an emotional toll on the omega. The aftermath was no less than emotional abuse. It was devastating, even if the omega didn't like the alpha. It was biology and the omega's mental health paid for it. Gabriel was strong stuff, but Sam knew, no one survived bites unscathed. It had taken its toll on Gabriel too.

“No, it makes my alpha want to take care of you even more.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose in disbelief and Sam kissed him right on the tip, noting his freckles and his golden eyes. He was beautiful in his bitterness and bashfulness. Sam was going to take care of him so damn well that Gabriel would be okay. He’d survive all this. He smiled at the omega under him and started to kiss alongside his chest before moving to a nipple. The soft sound Gabriel made, the arching of his back, told Sam he had found a good place to start. He spent his time on Gabriel’s chest for some time, teasing his nipples into hardness with his tongue, his lips, and his teeth.

Gabriel’s heat eased the way to the place where Gabriel was rubbing up against him. “You feel good?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded. He was beautiful like this, flushed red from the tip of his toes all the way to his golden hair. Sam moved lower, kissing and sucking along his stomach and Gabriel cried out in pleasure. 

“Sorry about those.” He panted when Sam got to his stretch marks. “Never could shake the baby weight. Tried a ton of shit in LA to lose the weight.”

“Doesn’t bother me one bit, baby.” Sam rubbed his face against Gabriel’s stretch marks and extra weight. Baby? Where the fuck had that come from? And why was he scenting the omega like a jealous lover? He sucked a few marks along the edge of Gabriel’s stomach. “You’re perfect just the way you are. Smell so good. Wanna make you all mine, take such good care of you, omega.” Whoa. Sam’s brain was seriously slipping, but he felt drunk on the omega’s rich scent. Gabriel felt better than any high he had ever experienced and he had experienced a lot. “Fuck, baby.” His fingers brushed against those wet folds and Gabriel made a keening sound, surging forward and then back down, grinding against those fingers. 

“Feel so good, Sam. Never thought an alpha could be this good.” The praise that slipped out of those lips did more for Sam than Gabriel could ever know. He had never done anything praiseworthy with his life. Maybe this was it, his true chance at redemption. He whispered reassurance and how appealing Gabriel was as he eased his cock inside. “FUCK.” Gabriel whispered, his eyes wide at how full he was. It didn’t hurt. Thank God it didn’t hurt. “It doesn’t hurt.” He marveled, squirming, half-heartedly trying to move the big cock inside of him. When that didn’t hurt either, Gabriel wiggled some more.

“I’ve got you.” Sam whispered, pressing kisses into his shoulder before he worked up the nerves to kiss Gabriel on the lips. Gabriel made an approving sound, smashing their lips together a little more haphazardly than Sam had been going for. The omega’s hands tangled and tugged their way through Sam’s hair and he moaned, rocking his hips in response. He loved his hair being played with and having it done by the sexy omega under him was bliss.

He eased out and then lightly thrust back in, testing how Gabriel might respond to it. He had meant it, he would take care of Gabriel, no matter how high he got off his scent and responsiveness. Gabriel gasped and then grunted. “You okay?” Sam stilled his giant body and the smaller man mewled in response.

“Yes, goddammit. More.” Sam smiled into Gabriel’s neck, trying to not bump into it. Gabriel found his mouth in record time, giving Sam something to focus on as he rocked their bodies together in time with their heart beats. “God, Sam, feel so good. Best sex ever.” Gabriel moaned into his mouth before sloppily kissing him again. He was a furnace now, finally living up to what an omega in heat was supposed to feel like, and Sam knew he had done his job. Gabriel was close, gasping with each thrust, grabbing onto Sam like he might fall away. He wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips, urging the alpha to fill him up even more as he chased his climax. “I’ve got you.” Sam whispered in his ear, nipping along the sensitive parts. “Come for me, baby.” Gabriel was nearly incoherent with pleasure as he fully relaxed, giving himself over to the best orgasm of his life. His words, not Sam’s. 

Gabriel sagged backwards, his legs slipping from Sam’s hips. Sam moved with him carefully, not wanting to hurt the little, spunky omega. He felt honored to share that with Gabriel. He had kept his word. He had kept Gabriel safe. Hopefully it was enough to save him. The doctor had more or less prescribed that Gabriel be mated, but Gabriel hadn’t ever wanted that. Sam pitied him, but he respected him more. He laid Gabriel down against the pillows, marveling that the omega was already out. Sam slipped out and let him sleep, going to the bathroom to get himself off. Gabriel was all kinds of hot when aroused, but the last thing Sam wanted to do was act on the impulse to fill him up and impregnate him. That was the last thing either of them needed. 

After he came in the shower, Sam cleaned Gabriel up and laid down on the bed next to him. He covered them both with a light blanket and before he knew it, he too, was fast asleep. When Gabriel woke up a few hours later, he had to smile at the large alpha curled around him like he was something worth protecting. 

“You’re a sweet kid.” Gabriel said softly, slipping out of bed to not disturb the alpha. He had to pee. Afterwards, he forced himself to sip a glass of water and eat another protein bar. Sam was right, as usual. That was going to get annoying fast. But instead he smiled again, watching the alpha sleep. Maybe life with Sam wouldn’t be so bad… Gabriel didn’t want to die and if the sex thing didn’t work, he would try the mating thing, but only with Sam. Sam had been so careful, so fucking hot, so good to him. His inner omega was all but clamoring for a bite. Gabriel shivered at the thought of teeth on his neck. He didn’t want to go through that again-- yet another round of withdrawal and depression when the alpha would yet again leave him. He didn’t know if Sam would actually mate with him. He still didn’t want to be mated to anyone, but he’d do it to live.

He liked Sam despite his better judgment. He liked him as a person and his inner omega liked him as a mate. Would he be the kind who would stay, take care of Gabriel like all those fairy tales promised omegas that alphas would? Or would he leave once he had his fill? Gabriel finished his water and protein bar and flopped back on the bed. He had slight cramps, but those were nothing compared to the first day. He hated to admit it but he felt better. Hell, he felt good. He pressed his nose against Sam’s skin, taking in his scent. He smelled like him, hell, he felt him in all the parts of his body. Sam had marked him up and fucked him in the best possible way. Gabriel felt content. 

He wasn’t going to worry anymore. He was going to lie down next to this sweet alpha and enjoy this moment to the fullest. He deserved some good shit after everything he had been through and so did Sam. And that round of sex that they had just had-- that was the good shit right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think? <3


	13. Chapter 13

They had sex more than a few times after that until Gabriel’s heat was finally leaving. He knew he was putting off the inevitable, but he didn’t want to trap Sam. Leave it to Sam to bring it up.

“Gabriel, you’re still fading. You can’t hide it from me. I can tell when you’re pretending.” This kid and feeling like he always knew what was best-- okay, he usually knew what was better for Gabriel than Gabriel did. Gabriel wasn’t the best at self-care.

“Sam— it’s a big commitment— it’s mating for Christ’s sake!” Gabriel was panicked. There was no pretending he wasn’t. “I went from swearing off alphas to-to this! I don’t want to die, but this-- this is huge, Sam.”

“I know.” Sam could acknowledge that. “Just I feel like I’m not fucking up for once when I’m with you. If I can save your life-- maybe that’s my good deed to make up for the shit life I’ve lived so far. And I’m not after your money, Gabriel.” He said before the omega could. Gabriel laughed.

“Okay, you’ve gotten to know me pretty well these last few days.” Gabriel could give him that. 

“I’m pretty good at making you come too.” Sam gave him what could only be considered a lascivious look. They were an odd couple, but goddamn it, Gabriel loved how they worked. He fucking enjoyed sex with Sam and that should be sending him running, but it wasn’t. He wanted more. Maybe not mating, but hey, he could do a lot worse. The kid was cute and his body didn’t quit. And he wasn’t an asshole as long as his pride wasn’t threatened. Heh. He kind of reminded Gabriel of himself.

“Fuck it.” Gabriel bared his neck, tensing up as he did so. Sam’s eyes widened, comically so, as Gabriel exposed the one part of his body that Sam did not have full access too.

“Are you sure?”

“This or death and kiddo, I could do a hell of a lot worse than you.”

“You could do a hell of a lot better too.” Gabriel hated when Sam put himself down like that-- he had come to see the alpha as an extension of himself-- Sam mattered to him.

“No, I don’t think so.” He shook his head, his golden curls quivering. “Come on, Sam, while I’m still semi-young. Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” He eyed Sam’s impressive cock out of the corner of his eye. “And then maybe I’ll blow something else afterwards.” Sam laughed, low and sexy, his cock twitching at the thought of being down Gabriel’s throat. Omega gave some damn good blow. He was spoiling Sam-- something his clients would never-- no. Sam was done with all of that. Gabriel could spoil him because he was never going back to those assholes who used him and then left him like he was nothing. Hell, he was mating the man who smelled so fucking good and whose eyes lit up when Sam made him laugh. He was still stunned Gabriel found him funny. 

“One condition.” Sam leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel flinched, forcing himself to look up at Sam. He wasn’t those other alphas. He wasn’t going to leave.

“What?”

“Bite me back.” A slow smile spread over Gabriel’s face as he glanced over at Sam’s neck. He had already marked it up pretty well during his heat.

“I can do that.” He said playfully, not realizing his fear was slowly dissipating.

“Come on.” Sam coaxed him up in his lap. Gabriel had a feeling where this was going to go as he straddled Sam. They seemed unable to stop whenever they bumped uglies like this. He smirked before gasping as Sam pulled him close, kissing him deeply. He could get used to this. He brought his hands up to Sam’s hair, tangling his fingers in that thick brown hair, using it to pull Sam closer. Sam’s cock was quickly hardening underneath him and so Gabriel ground down on him, earning a moan. He grinned, pulling back, making a garbled sound as Sam yanked him back, his teeth sinking into the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

Gabriel would have thought he’d be used to this by now, the rush of endorphins and the strong sense of belonging. He would have thought it was broken by the long line of alphas before him, but no, he could feel his heart binding to Sam. If that kid left… Gabriel was going to kill him because this… this felt so good… it felt so right. His eyelids closed and he sagged against his alpha, almost passing out as his body, mind, soul, and heart shuddered with pleasure. “I’ve got you.” Sam whispered, holding him close. “Whenever you’re ready, Gabe, you can bite me back, baby.” Gabriel whined, forcing himself up before he latched onto Sam’s shoulder, digging in with more strength than Sam thought he possessed. Sam yelped before he fell back, still clinging to his omega, as he too, experienced the rush of mating.

It felt so goddamn right he wanted to cry. He finally had a home and it was with Gabriel. Sam could practically feel his heartstrings leave his body and bind to Gabriel. His heart belonged to Gabriel now and oddly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wept with relief as he held his new mate close. He had finally done something right. He had finally done something right. That thought echoed over and over again as they slipped into a peaceful sleep, the last part of the ancient ritual that would bind them together the rest of their lives. Sam had truly, finally done something right. He had found his mate and he was going to spend the rest of his life taking care of him.

The next morning found them still pressed together. Gabriel was drooling on Sam’s chest, his legs still spread open on top of the alpha. He lifted his head to see the glaringly obvious, red bite mark he had left on Sam’s shoulder-- he had broken the skin. 

“Fuck.” He groaned. He tried to rise, but the flare of pain through his back reminded him he wasn’t as young as the alpha under him. His neck ached at the junction of his shoulder and he pressed his fingers to it as he slumped back against Sam. Dried blood flaked off and Gabriel had to struggle to control his breathing. His breaths came in much too quickly as he closed his eyes. He had been bitten again. The seriousness of this whole situation was that he had bitten Sam back. The alpha was going to be angry, right? And then he’d leave Gabriel like the rest of them. He’d smack his ass, tell him he was a good fuck, and go back to the person patiently waiting for them at home-- a person who deserved someone like Sam. 

Tears leaked out as Gabriel gasped for breath, his body convulsing as he struggled to draw in a deep breath. He couldn’t take another heartbreak. He couldn’t. He’d rather die.

“Gabriel!” Sam woke up at the sensations and smell that was pouring from the overly distressed omega strewn over him. “Gabriel!” Sam recognized a panic attack when he saw one. He rolled Gabriel into the bed, wrapping him up with blankets, and ran out of the bedroom. He hurried downstairs, retrieving some ice. “Hold this, baby.” Sam pressed the ice against Gabriel’s palm, praying it would melt faster. “You’re safe. I’m here. We’ll ride this out together.” Sam hoped, no, prayed some more that he hadn’t been the cause of the panic attack. Gabriel had some terrible experiences with alphas-- Sam had some similar ones, but not as bad as being bitten and made to think biologically he was mated to them. The rejection could have killed him-- oh-- “Gabe, this is real, baby. I’m not going anywhere.” Words spilled out his mouth as he rushed to console the distraught omega in his arms. “I’m your mate-- you’re stuck with me forever.”

God, even as he said those words, he was struck all over again by how right they sounded. How right they were. He could easily give Gabriel the rest of his life. Had they somehow found their true mates? What were the odds that it could be true? Sam hoped it was. He was attached to this omega from his very core and that wasn’t something that just happened every day. “I’m not going anywhere, baby.” He soothed. “There is nowhere else I would rather be.”

Gabriel was slowly starting to calm down when the tears struck. The words Sam had been saying finally sunk in and he couldn’t hold back his sobs.

“You’re really going to stay?” He asked between body-shaking sobs. “Truly?”

“Absolutely.” Sam vowed. “We’re bound together forever, Gabe. You’re my mate and I’m yours.”

“Mate.” Gabriel breathed out brokenly. He had never wanted one before, but now, in Sam’s arms, his brain was clacking hard, putting the pieces together. He could feel it inside of him, deep down inside of him that Sam was apart of him now. He had never felt that before. He drew in a ragged breath and let Sam fuss over him, strangely soothed by the weird occurrence of an alpha playing caretaker. He was exhausted and Sam didn’t seem to mind as he fell back asleep soon after they showered together, Sam washing him thoroughly, doting on him every second. Gabriel felt loved, but that couldn’t be right. It was far too soon for all of that. He didn’t say anything, content to soak it all in. No one had taken care of him like this and now that he had experienced what it was like, he didn’t want to let it go. He didn’t want to let Sam go. Mate. He smiled in his sleep, snuggling closer to Sam. 

Sam smiled over at him before looking back at his phone. He sent Castiel a text first, telling him that it was safe to visit and bring the dogs back home. He texted Dean next, telling him the big news. He was afraid his brother might blow up at him, call him a fool like he tended to do when Sam made yet another huge mistake. Sam knew he loved him, but he didn’t want to be yelled at over this. It didn’t matter what Dean had to say about him and Gabriel being mated-- something this right couldn’t be ruined by their family’s opinion. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think? <3


	14. Chapter 14

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, draping himself over his lover’s shoulder to read what was troubling Dean so.

“Gabriel and Sam are mated.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Castiel asked lightly, much more lightly than he felt inside. He hoped Dean could accept this. It was fast, yes, but the fact the two had let each other in at all was a miracle. Besides, they had some undeniable tension between them that always felt sexual to Castiel. If his brother found his person, he was happy. Gabriel and Sam were good for each other. 

“They barely know each other, for starters.” Dean shot him an incredulous look. “And they didn’t start off on good terms either.”

“No, but they seem good for each other now. Your brother is a kind man and he did a good thing for my brother, Dean.”

“What do you mean?” Dean looked over his shoulder. “What do you know?”

“Gabriel needed a mate. His body rejected his suppressants and went into heat-- he needed a tether to get through it, something deeper than sex.”

“So he got Sam to--” Castiel interrupted with the truth before that thought got too out of hand.

“It was Sam’s idea, Dean. He texted me beforehand.” 

“Fucking kid.” Dean swore, swiping a hand over his face. “What am I going to do with him?”

“Just love him. It’s all we can do.” Castiel snuggled closer. He wanted to ask Dean if he’d ever want to mate someone in the future, but he was scared to. He didn’t want Dean to reject him in his answer.

“Hey.” Dean smelled the change in his scent. “You okay? I promise I’m not going to do anything dumb. I just worry about Sam. He had his life on track once, got out, and then he fucked up really badly. He got into drugs and stealing, and I had to pick up the pieces and get him back on track.”

“You’re a good big brother, Dean.” Castiel allowed himself to be held. “Sam is lucky to have you.” He said more wistfully than he intended to.

“He’s not the only one who can have me.” Dean said softly and Castiel pressed a kiss to his chest in return. 

“If you’re offering, then I accept.” Castiel said softly. “I think we should go over to check on our brothers, bring the dogs home to them, and then I want to take you out to lunch. We can discuss our future, maybe?” He asked lightly, trying to cover up how his heart was pounding.

“You see a future with me, Cas?” Dean asked, his brow furrowing. “Really?”

“Really.” Castiel kissed him deeply. There was something there, insecurities that Dean had never shared. Castiel hoped he’d feel comfortable enough to share them with him. He liked Dean. He liked Dean a lot and he had liked Dean for a while. He wanted this to be more and hopefully Dean felt the same way.

“Okay.” Dean blew out a sigh. “Are they okay with us coming over?”

“I think it will be better to rip the band-aid so to speak than to delay the inevitable. It’s going to be awkward. This wasn’t planned. Gabriel was on suppressants and a whole lot of other shit and his heat came anyway. Sam saved his life and they’re mated. They’re trying to figure this all out too.” Castiel shook his head. “We need to support them. They’ll get further with a supportive family. It’s a lot to process, going from strangers to mated in what? A couple weeks?”

“Okay, I get it.” Dean smiled. “We support them.” Castiel smiled back, feeling warm inside. He liked the other alpha. He liked him a lot. He hoped they could continue getting to know each other more.

“I wasn’t there for my brother when he needed his family the most. I want to be there for him now.”

“You’re a good man.” Dean rubbed his arm.

I’ll send them a text!” He kissed Dean quickly and chastely, when he wanted nothing more than to keep him in bed. The look on Dean’s face implied that he agreed. Castiel smirked, reaching over Dean for his phone. He gasped lighty as Dean’s hands gripped his waist, squeezing along his hips. He sent a quick text to both their brothers before letting Dean roll him onto his back. Dean started to kiss along his neck, Castiel groaning softly in appreciation.

“You’re so hot.” Dean breathed, kissing Cas on the lips. “We have time before we go to meet them, right?”

“I told them to expect us around 3.” Dean grinned, his hands traveling underneath Castiel’s t-shirt. 

“Atta boy, Cas.” Dean slept naked last night, not that Cas was complaining.

“I wanted more time with you.” Cas smiled softly, letting Dean pull the shirt over his head.

“Likewise.” Dean ran his hand over Castiel’s chest, tracing one of his nipples before he brought his lips down to it. 

“Ah, Dean.” Castiel couldn’t help but writhe under Dean’s talented tongue. 

“You like that?” Dean smirked, looking up as his hand ran down Castiel’s abs, pressing light fingers against the bulge in his pants. “I think you like that.” He said playfully.

“I like that.” Cas breathed. “Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t thinking about it.” Dean ran his finger along the waistband of Castiel’s pants. Damn cute pj pants that made his ass look great, but then they also looked pretty fantastic on the floor. He slid them down, revealing Castiel’s cock. “Hey, pretty boy.” Dean ran a finger over the tip before sucking his own finger into his mouth before tugging the pants all the way down.

“Dean.” Castiel’s hips lifted up at the sensation, those blue eyes staring into Dean’s. Dean moved up, needing to kiss those pink lips. He covered Castiel’s body with his own, sinking against him, moving against him in tandem. He loved being able to make the other alpha feel good, loving Castiel gasping in his ear, grinding up against him. 

“Cas.” He whispered, running his hand through the dark hair. He nibbled along Castiel’s ear as he took them carefully in hand, lube slicking the way. It didn’t take long for the both of them to come, spilling over Dean’s hand and against their stomachs.

They caught their breath in synch, Dean nuzzling against Castiel’s neck. Castiel kissed his forehead, running his hands along Dean’s freckled shoulders. “I’m going to make you breakfast. Do you want it in bed?” He leaned in for another kiss. 

“No, I’ll come downstairs with you. I might not be a good cook, but I make good coffee.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer.” Dean grinned. “And then we will go see our brothers and support them.”

“Mm-hmm.” Castiel pecked him on the lips. “Want to shower together?”

“Yes.” Dean jumped up. “Yes, I do.”

\---

Meanwhile, over at Gabriel’s house, Sam had managed to maneuver his new mate into the shower, into clean clothes, and into a chair at the new dining room table Gabriel had bought weeks ago but never eaten at.

“How do you like your eggs?” Sam asked.

“Fertilized?” Gabriel winked over at him. His heat had come to the end and he had survived it only because Sam had been there. Because Sam was willing to take one for the team. Because Sam mated him.

“I wore a condom, sorry.”

“Ah, don’t be. I crack jokes when I feel nervous. I’m not exactly mating material and here I am, debating whether to buy us rings or not.” Sam smiled over his shoulder.

“Scrambled it is because I just wrecked this egg.” He ducked his head down. “And I’m good with whatever you are, Gabriel. We’ll take this slow, we’ll figure it out.” 

“Okay.” Gabriel sipped at the orange juice in front of him. “That works for me.”

“What time are our brothers coming over?”

“Three.” Gabriel sighed. “Maybe that’s why I’m nervous. With you, everything feels fucking right, as weird as that sounds.”

“Doesn’t sound weird to me.” Gabriel decided that Sam made cute faces when he was concentrating. His eggs were definitely in good hands. He smirked at his own joke, feeling more at home than he ever felt before. “You feel right to me too. Good to know I don’t fuck everything up.” Sam added.

“It’s human to fuck up.” Gabriel spoke up. “It’s how we learn.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I didn’t pay all that money to stay in college.” Sam sighed. “I’ve learned enough.” He scraped the eggs out of the pan and on to a plate. “I’m scared, Gabe.” He admitted as he put the plate down in front of his mate. 

“Of what?” Gabriel frowned.

“I’m scared Dean’s going to be mad at me. I’m scared I’ve somehow let him down again.”

“I don’t think he’s going to feel that way.” Gabriel said carefully. “Castiel and Dean sound like they’re trying to be supportive of us.”

“Yea, I’m just nervous.”

“You’re not facing him alone.” Gabriel said after a minute. “I’ll be right there with you.”

“Really?” Sam gave him what could only be considered a hopeful smile.

“Nowhere I'd rather be. You’re my mate. I’ll always stand by you.”

“Thanks.” Sam was genuinely touched. “Maybe you’ll teach me how to be better at this whole thing.”

“You’re doing all right so far.” Gabriel smiled. “And the eggs are good. Now cook yourself some. You worked hard this week.” Sam had to laugh at that, dimples flashing.

“Yea, yea, I did.” He headed back towards the stove, but not before he pressed a kiss to the crown of Gabriel’s golden head. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
